Fleeting Chances
by xAoshiki
Summary: When Yona finds herself stranded in the past, she decides to make the most of her unconventional situation… while evading Hak's suspicions and Soo-Won's concern. Time Travel fic.
1. Second Chances

**Summary:** AU. When Yona finds herself stranded in the past, she decides to make the most of her unconventional situation… while evading Hak's suspicions and Soo-Won's concern. Time Travel fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter One – Second Chances_

* * *

Hiryuu Castle had fallen.

Nearly keeling over in the process, Yona heaved herself into a sitting position and slumped heavily against the crumbling wall. _How foolish of me… wandering around carelessly._ She had gotten herself knocked out from falling debris. _Hak would have…_ She closed her eyes. It was not the time to mope. _How long have I been unconscious?_

The world spun.

 _Of all things…_ She hadn't expected _this_. Kang Soo-Jin had been more ambitious than she'd originally perceived, but she had assumed Soo-Won would be able to handle him – she hadn't foreseen the Fire Tribe General forming an alliance with Li Hazara, of all people!

 _Kang Soo-Jin…_ Her eyes simmered with anger. _You are not fit to be king!_

They had all made their way back to Hiryuu Castle, a risky move on their part, after hearing word of a coup. _Stupid Soo-Won… letting yourself be overthrown… and after all you did._ Tears slipped past her lashes. Yona pulled herself up, using the wall as support and took shaky steps forward, pushing past the dark spots of her vision.

 _Hak… where are you…? Please come back… Everyone…_

She heard metal. Armour. The sound of fast-paced steps. Yona glanced behind her and tried to hide, but there was no alley for her to duck into, no bush she could hide behind. They spotted her in an instant.

"The Princess!"

"She's alive?"

 _No… no… no…_ She attempted to run, but her already shaky legs gave way under her and she found herself collapsing onto the ground. _Get up, Yona! Get up! Run!_

Her strength had left her.

She heard the drawing of swords, sensed both their presence beside her, and knew she wouldn't make it. _Hak… everyone…_ If she hadn't stubbornly forced them to come to Kuuto's aid, if she hadn't suggested fighting against Kang Soo-Jin and Li Hazara, they would all still be alive. She had thought them invincible… and that had been their downfall. The troops had overwhelmed them; the Kai Empire had offered Li Hazara and Kang Soo-Jin their support; and Kouka had _lost_. Yona felt sick with self-loathing. Her eyes brimmed with hot tears of frustration. _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry._

And Zeno… the dragon warrior who had spent most of his life on his own, would once again be left all alone. The sole survivor of their group, his blessing a curse in disguise. As much as she hoped against it, she knew he'd be anguished.

Yona bit back a sob.

 _Hak… Soo-Won… When did everything go so wrong?_

She heard the whistle of the blade as it struck downwards.

 _If only I could go back… if only to see all three of us smiling again… to change everything…_

Then darkness descended and Yona knew no more.

* * *

She awoke to soft and silky sheets draped over her. The chill of the early morning nipped at her skin and she pulled the sheets tighter around her shivering body.

Yona paused, her fingers rubbing the soft luxury with confusion. _That's odd…_ Blinking sluggishly, her disorientated mind struggled to understand how she was experiencing the long-abandoned comfort she had exchanged for the rough outdoors.

She stared absently at the detailed architecture of her room, the expensive possessions at every corner, and finally, at her… _bed_. She sat up, panicked, as she attempted to recall her last memories.

 _There were two soldiers… Fire Tribe rebellion… and… nothing else?_ Yona frowned for a short minute then pulled herself out of bed and garbed herself in the prepared dress resting atop her dresser. She was undoubtedly confused but she _would not_ be fighting battles of any kind in her nightwear.

Pulling her sash tight across her middle, and feeling presentable enough, she headed over to a window. Yona peered out into the gardens, her puzzlement growing when she didn't spot any sign of destruction. _How is that possible?_ She backed away from the window. _What is happening?_

In her haste, she bumped into a small, round table sporting a vase of flowers. Eyes widening, she almost tripped trying to catch it. Her fingers fumbled clumsily for a firmer grip, unintentionally spilling liquid onto the floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she sidestepped the spilt water to place the vase back atop the table. She couldn't afford to break such finery. It would undoubtedly fetch a great price… She shook her head. _This isn't the time for this._

Turning around, Yona caught sight of something odd and she stilled. She glanced back at the reflection in the full length mirror with a deepening frown, confused by her sudden uneasiness. Then her eyes widened and she drew a sharp breath. The vase slipped from her fingers, shattering with a resounding _crash_ , but Yona only vaguely registered it. Shakily, she made her way to the mirror, barely noticing the blossoming of pain in her feet as she stepped over the broken shards to get to her reflection.

Her hair was _long_.

The last time she recalled her hair at such a length had been during her stay in the castle… before Soo-Won had murdered her father and she had been chased out of her home. Yona slumped to her knees, unsure what to make of it. _Surely, someone is playing a joke on me…_ Every fibre of her being sought for some sort of plausible logic to explain her situation, but none came. None that made sense, none that could be _possible_.

Yona pulled herself together, and slapped her cheeks firmly. _I need to find out what's happening._ At the very least, she should inspect her surroundings. Yona bounced to her feet, and with a last cursory glance at her quarters, she stole out of her room.

* * *

As Yona roamed the grounds, expertly evading servants and officials, her surroundings only served to confuse her more. Everything was as she remembered… and that was precisely the problem. _Nothing has changed…_ She shivered when a particularly strong gust of wind blew over her. _I should have worn something thicker._ She tried to control the tremors as goose bumps surfaced upon her skin.

Yona followed a path down a long set of stairs, her thoughts a horrible mess of unanswered questions.

She could argue that her hair had been tended to while she had been unconscious… but that wouldn't explain _why_ they had bothered to do so in the first place. She was also very sure that the castle should have suffered damage from Soo-Jin's rebellion; she had seen the smoke rising from here, and yet everything was intact, unspoiled… _normal_.

And perhaps the most apprehensive thought of all… why was she still alive? Her last memory before she'd fallen unconscious had been of two soldiers from Soo-Jin's rebel army sending her to her death. _How_ was she still alive? _Who_ had saved her? Why was she _here_?

"I hear Kang Tae-Jun will be accompanying Lord Soo-Jin to the castle."

Yona quickly changed directions. With a swivel of her feet, she dove behind a building and flattened herself against the wall while she waited with bated breath for the servants to pass. Her heart was pounding against her chest, her hands balled into white-knuckled fists.

"Oh, my. Do you think he will try his hand again at courting the Princess?"

"The boy never learns," the elder lady spoke. "As soon as the Princess had turned thirteen last fall, his interest had peaked; and with the Tribe Generals gathering in two days, that foolish second son will no doubt try his luck again."

"I hope the Princess continues to rebuff him," the young woman said, her voice lowered significantly, and Yona would have missed her words had they not just passed closely by her hiding spot.

"For sure! The last thing we need is a spoiled fool sitting on the throne," the elder agreed huffily, to which the younger hurriedly hushed her with a "Shh!"

 _Last fall… Then I am fourteen._ Her eyes shuttered. _Two years before Soo-Won murders father._ Her hands fisted her dress as she was forced to confront her uncertainties. _But to arrive in the past…? How is that believable?_ _How is that…?_ Suddenly afraid, Yona wrapped her arms around herself, her trembling hands clutching tightly at her sleeves. _I need to go back! I have to…_ Her thoughts stumbled to a halt and her eyes widened. _But what awaits me back there? Between all the death and destruction, even my friends are…_

Yona's eyes stung.

"Princess!" She spun, her body tensing, and she almost crouched into a defensive stance at the sight of one Han Joo-Doh. Scar-faced, dark haired, and forever a permanent scowl on his face. Spotting his sheathed weapons, Yona realised, _He must have been putting in some morning training._ "You're trekking blood all over the grounds. What happened?"

 _Blood?_ She glanced downwards at her feet. Red smears marked her steps. _Oh. The vase._

She had forgotten.

"I'm sure we can wash it out of the pavement," she said.

Oddly enough, he wasn't attempting to kill her… and that was what worried her most. Why wasn't he? What were they planning?

"I don't think that is of importance, Princess Yona," he said tightly. "We need to get your wound taken care of."

She stopped him when he made to carry her. "I can walk, Joo-Doh." His eyes flickered in surprise at her curt tone and Yona reprimanded herself silently for having forgotten to curb her resentment. Thankfully, he didn't comment.

"Why are you walking barefoot?"

Truthfully, she had been too sidetracked to remember to put on her shoes. "It was remiss of me," she conceded with a small, dismissive wave of her hand.

"You are bleeding." It was a statement but it held a hint of enquiry.

Yona glanced up briefly at him. She hadn't known he could string so many words within such short a time. "I accidentally knocked over a vase," she replied. "I must have walked over it."

"You didn't notice?"

"If I had, I would have tended to it."

"You didn't feel the pain?"

 _Now that he mentions it… it is hurting quite a bit._ "I was… distracted," she responded, as she worked to smooth out her stilted stride. By his grunt, she could tell he didn't appreciate the ambiguous answer.

"By what?" he pressed.

She sought blindly for an acceptable reply. "I… I've been…" Her eyes lit upon recalling the women's discussion. "I've been studying the castle's layout… in order to prepare myself with hidden venues so that I may escape Kang Tae-Jun's undesirable courting should the need arise."

The fractional widening of his eyes told her he had not expected the answer.

"Would you like me to speak to King Il about this matter?"

 _Emperor Il… father is still alive?_ Her eyes closed resignedly. _So I am in the past, after all._

"No," Yona said. "I think I'd like the challenge."

It surprised her that she was capable of having polite conversation with him. _I suppose it could be because father has not yet been betrayed…_ Her expression darkened. _Though, it only means they haven't acted on it._ _How long have they been planning to overthrow father?_

She definitely couldn't risk anyone realising she was from the future; and already it was suffocating. Overwhelming. In this large castle, Yona was undoubtedly alone. With the castle swarming with hidden enemies, there were few she could trust. _I must prepare myself._

"You… would?"

Yona tensed. She must have taken it too far, acted too out of character. Before she had grown out of her obliviousness, she had been embarrassingly wilful and obstinate – but most of all, she had made it clear that she had found Kang Tae-Jun bothersome. _But I refuse to act entitled and ignorant this time around._

Hoping to divert his suspicions, she remarked, "You're asking an awful lot of questions, Joo-Doh."

"I have no choice," he responded gruffly. "You're being particularly vague." He glanced at her feet. "Princess Yona, you're risking infection to your wounds. If you won't allow yourself to be carried, please sit down while I call for the physician."

Yona was silent for a while. _I am here to change the future… can I afford to hold grudges?_

"You may carry me," she allowed in a quiet voice. As he lifted her into his arms, she murmured a low warning, "It would displease me very much if my father were to get word of my carelessness."

 _It would be difficult to justify my walking over the broken vase as well the subsequent venture around the grounds._ He blinked once then nodded.

Silence befell the pair until Yona said tentatively, "Joo-Doh, you're very efficient with your swords." He raised a brow inquiringly. "I've developed a small interest in their elegance. I want to observe your morning trainings."

"Princess—"

She held up a hand. "I said I'd like to watch, not participate." _Though, that doesn't mean I won't be putting it into practise later._ With her identity as the Princess of Kouka and as Emperor Il's daughter, it would be difficult for her to find someone willing, or foolish enough, to risk their neck to teach her.

His gaze was almost smothering but Yona stood firm in her request.

"I start at dawn."

That would be as much acquiescence as she would get.

Her thoughts returned to her disadvantaged situation. _Convincing the doctor to stay quiet will be difficult._ She soughed petulantly. _If only… Oh!_ The thought struck her like gold. It was so convenient, so satisfying, and Yona had to hide her smile at how ingenious her plan was.

* * *

"Luckily, no stitches were necessary," the court physician said as he bandaged her feet. "Although, I'm afraid it may leave you with scars."

She nodded, then glanced at Joo-Doh, whose cross-armed stance was making her nervous. "I-If you have something to say, say it."

"The bandages are noticeable."

Yona looked at her feet and nodded woefully. With a shake of her dress, she hid her injury behind the long apparel, looking quite pleased with herself. "Now no-one will suspect a thing." She turned beseeching eyes towards the doctor, and said, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I'd be terribly embarrassed."

He was very reluctant, and remained stubbornly so even after she had made it clear she wouldn't remove herself from the room until he offered her the answer she sought. _If father were to find out, my plans will be compromised. He would definitely not let me out of the castle if he soon believes I can't be trusted even around vases._

"Joo-Doh," she said. "You may leave now."

"Princess Yona," the physician interrupted, "would it not be prudent to have Lord Joo-Doh escort you back to your rooms?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing so myself," she said. "On the other hand, I'd hate to inconvenience him any longer, or waste any more of his time based on unnecessary concern."

Joo-Doh offered her a respectful nod. "Then I will take my leave, Princess Yona."

She flickered a glance in his direction and waited until she was sure he was out of hearing before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"I was wondering… how would you feel about taking on an apprentice?"

He squinted at her from behind his thick glasses. Yona made sure to keep her expression neutral. "Why do you ask, Princess?"

"I'm only curious," she replied flippantly. "I was sure many experts of their profession would like the chance to offer their skills to the younger generation."

"Hmph! When they show me enough dedication and passion to the craft, I may consider them!" Yona was startled by the sudden censure. "The doctoring profession is full of half-hearted youngsters these days. Their desperation for recognition is unrivalled but they are lacking in other important aspects."

"Well," Yona said, heaving herself off the chair and testing her feet against the floor, "I think you just haven't met enough people." Her eyes sparkled. "I would like to earn your silence. In two days' time, the Tribe Generals will be congregating at the castle. Their meeting will end three days after. Give me one week after they have left. If I find you someone appropriate to learn your skills, would you consider keeping my injury to yourself?"

He snorted softly.

"I will accept your wager, Princess Yona."

* * *

Completed on May 26, 2015. 2724 words.

* * *

 _Revised on October 11, 2016._

* * *

 **The timeline of key events have changed (for example, in this fic, the Nadai/Hiyou arc happened before Kang Soo-Jin's attempt at a coup d'état); and little details may have also been altered.**

 **Concerning the characters' surname, I'll be tacking it on before their given name instead of switching it around.**


	2. Tenacious Spying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Two – Tenacious Spying_

* * *

Yona paced her room, picking objects up by thumb and forefinger and eyeing them speculatively. _Grand… lavish… useless. My whole room could feed an entire village or two…_ They served as decoration, ones she had barely paid any mind to in the past. _I suppose I should think it the present day now._ _How confusing._ She returned to her bed and flopped atop the covers, blinking up thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I'm in the past," she murmured to herself. "What should I do?"

The question inadvertently reminded her of her bargain with the court physician. Knowing her father, he wouldn't simply allow his only child to wander outside the castle. She had been so immersed in her plans to acquaint herself with Yoon that she'd forgotten to formulate an appropriate excuse to give her father. _I could insist on a change of scenery._

She'd broach the subject during dinner tonight. It would allow her ample time to prepare.

 _But for now, there are things I must do._ She left the comfort of her bed in favour of her desk. _Starting with… the impoverished Fire Tribe villages._

Filled with purpose, she penned working strategies onto a clean parchment, relying heavily on what had proven effective in the other timeline. One method to ensure the villages' lack of crops, however, continued to evade her. _It would be beneficial to pursue Iza seeds again… but how can I get my hands on some without eliciting a war?_ Her father would never agree to her going.

She was still pondering over the matter when Min-Soo rapped lightly on her door. "I have your breakfast, Princess Yona."

The moment he set her meal down, she swept him into a hug. _I've never cried for you… but know that I'm thankful._ He stilled within her embrace. "P-Princess?" When she didn't respond, he didn't push for an answer.

"Won't I be partaking with father this morning?" Yona asked, releasing her hold on him. She bent over the meal, inspecting the assortment of vegetables and protein with keen eyes and an experimental sniff.

"You mentioned the day before that you would like to dine alone this morning."

Yona frowned… then winced. _That's right; because Soo-Won was away._ She had half a mind to inform Min-Soo of a change of plans, but worry soon settled in and she found the arrangement was a blessing in disguise. _I don't think I'm ready to meet father just yet._

"Will you also be having dinner alone?" he asked. Wordlessly, she shook her head, violet orbs assessing the woman behind him.

"I'll be dining with father tonight," she clarified, lifting a forkful of meat to her lips. _I miss Yoon's cooking._

"Princess Yona." Min-Soo discreetly beckoned the woman forward. "This is Mayu. She will be training under my tutelage for a short while."

Yona offered a tentative smile in hopes of soothing the young woman, and her attempt was appreciated. "Good morning, Princess Yona." _Dark hair, auburn eyes, and just the barest hint of an accent… Oh! The young woman who'd been talking to the elder woman earlier today._

"When did you start working here at the castle?"

"Three weeks ago," she replied, "though I have only just recently been assigned to tend to you."

"As one of my ladies-in-waiting?"

"Oh, no," she protested. "Just a servant to see to your needs."

Yona motioned for both to sit, eyes expectant and brooking no argument, and she smiled once they hesitantly conceded to her will.

"Tell me about yourself, Mayu." The servant glanced surreptitiously at Min-Soo, and Yona felt inclined to add, "I'd like to get to know you."

Mayu smoothed her dress. "I was born and raised in the Water Tribe. My parents were merchants… it was a comfortable life," she said wistfully. "But then my parents passed. Money was running thin and I didn't know enough about the trade to take it over… so I ran away to Kuuto in search of a job."

"Will you pursue the life of a merchant in the future?"

Mayu nodded. "I hope to."

"How are matters in the Water Tribe?"

She blinked uncomprehendingly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Is it a peaceful place?"

"For the most part… yes." Her hesitance reflected her confusion and Yona took a cautionary step back. _Hiyou most likely hasn't yet taken up residence in Sensui; though it's probable the Water Tribe is presently being exposed to the Kai Empire's corruption._ She swallowed another spoonful. _Oh, that reminds me…_

Yona flitted over to a shelf holding most of her trinkets. With open eagerness, she presented them to Mayu. "You said your parents were merchants," Yona recalled. "How much could I exchange these for?"

"Are you not pleased with these ornaments?" Min-Soo asked. "Would you like me to arrange for something more to your liking?"

"Oh, no!" Yona shook her head quickly. "I was only curious."

With a barely audible hum, Mayu carefully lifted a trinket from the Princess' hands and gave it a keen assessment.

"Easily two hundred thousand Ling."

"Really?"

"Possibly more since it's made of gold," she added. "It's a cheaper kind of gold but valuable nonetheless."

"Is that so?" Yona paced back to the shelf and lightly ran her fingers over a particularly shiny bauble. "Mayu… when is your next day off?"

"Four days from now." Mayu was very curious about the Princess. She had heard rumours of her naïveté but, now that she had been given the opportunity to form her own opinions, she found the Princess to be quite… _inquisitive_. "Why do you ask, Princess Yona?"

"I'd like you to seek out a reliable merchant and sell these." She waved at the entirety of her collection. "As you have history in the trade, I'm relying on you to receive their full worth. Oh, and please keep my request to yourselves."

Mayu faltered. "But if I were to suddenly spring these on a merchant, I'll be held suspect, Princess. There is no way a civilian could get their hands on all of these valuables.

"And unfortunately, they _will_ assume the worst," Min-Soo remarked.

"Don't worry about that," Yona assured with a wide smile. "I'll _personally_ bail you out of any trouble."

* * *

Hak wandered along the castle's avenues, keeping an eye out for the Princess. Two hours before, he had knocked on her door only to find it empty of her presence. With a heavy sigh, he wondered why he had ever agreed to serve as her bodyguard. _What a pain. No doubt she's sulking somewhere, mourning Soo-Won's absence._

"Hak," Joo-Doh's gruff tone greeted him. "Are you looking for the Princess?"

"Yeah."

A small pile of documents occupied the Sky General's hands, and Hak briefly acknowledged the direction Joo-Doh was headed. _Busy as always._ Hak did not envy his job.

"She passed by here earlier," Joo-Doh revealed, and uttered inaudibly, "Honestly, she should be keeping off her feet."

"Huh? You say something?"

His promise to her kept him from admitting the injury, and he silently reprimanded himself for giving her his word. The Princess had behaved oddly, and he had been too distracted by the thinly veiled threat underlying her words to put much thought into her demand for compliance.

"No."

With a quick nod of appreciation, Hak took off in search of the evasive red-head.

A half hour later, it was by pure chance he had found her. Hidden behind a considerable amount of shrubbery was the Princess, crouched against the foundation of a building frequented by working servants, her knees tucked against her chest, and a finger scribbling whimsical lines on the dirt beneath her.

When she caught sight of him, she let out an alarmed flail then beckoned for him to quickly approach. He met her height with a bend of the knees and asked, "Are you hiding?"

She whacked his knee to remind him to lower his voice.

"I'm _spying_."

"On?" he pressed curiously, a careless grin lighting his face.

"…the servants," she admitted.

There was a momentary pause.

Hak's bark of laughter was cut short by a small fist digging itself into his left cheek. " _Shh!_ " He curbed the urge to snort at her valiant efforts to quiet him.

"Why are you spying on the servants, Princess?" he asked, a tease on the tip of his tongue. "Has someone caught your attention?"

"No," she said, "but they speak of interesting things."

He raised a brow. "Do they?"

"They _know_ things," she amended with firm conviction. "It's been very informative."

"What things?"

Yona hesitated to answer. _He'll probably hold me at suspicion if I replied truthfully._ With that in mind, she adopted ambiguity, much as she had done with Joo-Doh. "Upsetting changes to lifestyle…?" she replied weakly. Most had grumbled about raised taxes and the occasional elderly had expressed frustration about the ineptitude of some new servants.

He eyed her dubiously. She resumed her doodling.

"How long will you be staying here, Princess?"

"Maybe another hour." She held the briefest of pause then glanced up at him. "Stay with me, Hak?" _Just for a little while… just until I'm sure you're truly alive… just until then._

His surprise was evident, and when he adopted formality, Yona recoiled.

"You only have to order it and I'll oblige."

"I'd rather a willing participant," she countered huffily. "If you don't want to stay, I won't keep you."

He snorted, and she blinked at the reception. Realisation dawned on her and she jabbed at the dirt. _So he thought I was asking him to accompany me out of courtesy._ "So long as you don't offer to draw me, Princess."

"You're being rude, Hak," she sulked. "My drawings are decent."

"If you insist."

Yona bristled.

No matter the timeline, he was as insufferable as ever; however, a breathing Hak was preferable and for that she was willing to endure as many discourteous remarks necessary to ensure his survival. Because he was hers… and she would not fail a second time.

* * *

Yona spent the better part of the day in Hak's company. The pavilion was cool, the tea was light, and the conversation careless. Min-Soo, who had suggested the location, was content to wait nearby, occasionally refilling their supply of tea. Yona had been gratified at the chance to sit and allow her damaged feet a respite.

When Hak peered over his teacup at her, she feigned ignorance. When he placed the ceramic cup down on the table, she readied herself for questions. Their previous engagement had left him wondering and the equivocal nature of her answers had offered little satisfaction.

As it were, Hak was an unpredictable character.

"What will you do about Kang Tae-Jun this time, Princess?"

She hummed good-naturedly. "Avoid and conquer," she enthused. The contradictory response confused him as much as it amused, and he lifted a brow in humour.

"You plan to defeat him?" he asked. At the same time Min-Soo inquired, unable to hide his upset, "Are you going to marry him, Princess?"

Yona sputtered, a hand hurriedly covering her mouth, as she forced the mouthful of tea down her throat. "I plan to _reform_ him." When Hak's interest dwindled into slight dejection, and Min-Soo sighed in relief, she was unable to help a laugh. Hak's blue eyes slanted her way as he took another drink of tea.

"What do you mean?"

"A ruler should take care of his people," she said after a minute pause. "Tae-Jun is the second son but he has responsibilities he needs to acknowledge…" Realisation dawned on her and she trailed off. _Tae-Jun and I… we're the same. A little on the spoiled side and undeniably ignorant of the state of affairs of our own people._

"You doubt his ability?" The odd glint in his eyes rattled her.

"I think he has potential," she said, looking away, "but he's been living in luxury… he wouldn't understand the destitution plaguing the Fire Tribe villages."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's just like me," she murmured.

"What makes you think those villages are impoverished?" Hak asked. As she sought a viable excuse to subdue his growing suspicions, Min-Soo approached to refill their cups, and Yona knew she had found her escape.

"I overheard the servants," she said.

"Hmm." He appeared unconvinced but didn't probe the subject further, and for that she was grateful. _I can't make a mistake like that again._ "Princess, you've never expressed care for such talk before," he said, and she stared at her full cup. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I've contributed nothing to Kouka. All I have is an empty title." She smoothed a thumb over the rim of her cup. "What's the need of a useless princess?"

"Huh. Seems like your head isn't just full of air after all," he taunted, effectively dispelling the uncomfortable ambiance that had settled after her last remark. _He says nothing because it's true… but he's too kind to leave it alone._ As a frown settled across her features, Hak leant over the table, fingers poised… and _flicked_ her forehead.

Wide eyes darted upwards, a hand rubbing at the sting. "H-Hak?"

"You're too defenceless," he scoffed, resting his chin on a propped hand. "Reform the likes of Kang Tae-Jun? Aren't you overestimating yourself? What'll happen if he uses force on you?"

Yona blinked… then averted her eyes as she flushed in embarrassment. "But you'll be by my side, won't you?"

Raised brows indicated his surprise… and Yona scowled down at the table when she heard the unmistakeable beginnings of smug laughter. "Y-You're my bodyguard, after all!" she stammered. His mirth grew and she hid her reddened face behind her hands. _Even Min-Soo's laughing_ , she moaned internally.

"Even so," Hak said once he finally sobered, though his eyes remained light with merriment, "I won't be able to be with you the whole time. Gramps wants me to sit in on part of the meeting and there'll be things I'll need to tend to while he's here."

Yona nodded. "I can defend myself, Hak."

"Sure," he deadpanned, sarcasm thickly implied.

"I've already prepared hiding spots," she said.

"Oh, how organised of you, Princess."

The two engaged in a battle of wills, neither willing to look away nor give the other the upper hand; but it was Hak who won when Yona faltered under the pressure. "Princess, be a good girl and stay away from the lordling, okay?"

She nodded with obvious reluctance.

"And no spying on the servants either."

"No promises!" she said, a hint of a smile on her lips… and then she dissolved into giggles at the scandalised look on Min-Soo's face.

* * *

When dinner came around, Yona was tempted to eat alone in her room; however, she knew her father would be displeased and she would only be prolonging the inevitable. Still, Yona hesitated when she neared the threshold of the room her father was waiting in.

"Won't you be heading in, Princess Yona?"

She nearly jumped, turning startled eyes onto expectant ones. Min-Soo held a pitcher full with water in his hands, waiting for her to head in before him.

"Y-Yes."

She pressed a hand to her worried heart and struggled to convert her frown into something less… _daunting_. Her feet moved, as if by its own will, and she soon found herself approaching a full table of food.

"Yona!" She stiffened. "How have you been today?"

All thoughts of forcing a smile disappeared. There stood her father, all smiles and the same jovial voice. She flung herself at him, smothering an unintentional sob. It was so surreal, so _impossible_ , that she was sure she would wake up and discover everything all a dream.

He patted her head. "What's wrong, Yona?" She shook her head, unable to form words. King Il sent a questioning glance Min-Soo's way, to which he responded with a lost shake of his head.

"Let's sit down," King Il said, gently extricating his daughter from his self. "Then you can tell me what's bothering you."

Yona quickly dashed away stray tears. He could ask, but she wouldn't answer. _Why is everything so complicated?_ With cold fingers, she brought a spoonful of rice and chicken to her lips. Yona barely tasted her food, so focussed on committing her father's face to memory. _Before I knew it, I had almost forgotten what he'd looked like…_ She sniffled softly. _Oh, I'm going to cry again._

"Father." She rebuked herself inwardly when she choked over the word. Yona set her fork down, lest she accidentally jab herself in her frazzled and emotional state. "Would you consider letting me journey to Fuuga with Mundok after the meeting has ended?"

He blinked.

"Why?"

"I was thinking a change of scenery would be nice." Yona fumbled for words to convince him. "I also think immersing myself within the daily lifestyle of civilians would be a good lesson… and concerning my safety, I place my trust in Mundok's and his tribesmen's skills to keep me out of harm's way."

He was wavering but remained uncertain.

"I promise I won't wander," she vowed. "I'll listen to whatever Mundok has to say."

The minute-long wait she endured was met with a satisfying verdict. He nodded, and Yona silently rejoiced.

"On one condition." She faltered. "Hak will go with you."

 _One obstacle after another._ She assented with a nod. Yona picked at her food, deep in thought. Hak would watch her every movement; she wouldn't be able to sneak past him, much less out of Fuuga without him noticing. _I'll have to re-evaluate my strategy…_ Considering Hak's loyalty lay with her father before her, he would no doubt report any suspicious behaviour to her father.

For the remainder of the meal, she was quiet, oblivious to the concern marring her father's features.

When she later retired to her quarters, lanterns out and tucked warmly in bed, Yona found herself unsettled by how big and empty her room was. In a previous life, she had expected nothing less… but everything was different now. The life she had led… her father's death, Soo-Won's betrayal, Hak's sacrifices… it was all irreplaceable. The burden had been _hers_ to carry. _Does all my struggles mean nothing now?_

"Why was I sent to the past?" she murmured into the dark. _Who sent me?_ As usual, no answer came to her. Choosing to focus on the positive, she recalled the highlights of her day. _Everyone alive again. Hak… Min-Soo… father._

Yona smiled. To share a meal with her father again… it was a warm feeling; but strangely, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she wasn't sure whether they were out of happiness or grief. Her hands clenched her sheets and she buried her face into her pillow. _I'll treasure these moments properly this time._

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Completed on June 19, 2015. 3133 words.

* * *

 **Things will pick up in later chapters, I promise!**

 **For those who are worried, wondering, or simply curious: I avidly ship Hak and Yona together and, rest assured, romance between them is definitely planned.**

 **I'm not quite sure on how the currency (Ling) works in this series. In this chapter, I intended for 200, 000 Ling to be worth quite a hefty sum.**

 **Lastly, for the ever impatient readers: Progress of the next chapter can be viewed on my profile.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read and review! You guys are big motivators!**

* * *

 **A note to** _ **guest**_ **(review #24):** Hello. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. But I won't tolerate your behaviour. One month, at least, to update my stories is actually me being on time. I'm a university student. I have exams to study for, assignments to complete – and unfortunately, that takes up precious time. I also have work, so most of my evenings are already called for. I write as much as I can during my breaks in uni and work; but know that I write fanfiction for _enjoyment_. It doesn't pay. And while I do care about my readers, I also expect them to understand (and most do). There are things I have to prioritise before a hobby.

 **P.S.** If my chapters are too short for your liking, that's honestly too bad. I end a chapter when it feels right. I'm sorry to lose you, but that's one less rude human I'll need to worry about.

Good day.


	3. Protecting the King

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Three – Protecting the King_

* * *

Yona wrapped her overcoat tightly around her and stifled a yawn. Dawn had only just risen and, as planned, she had woken early to watch Joo-Doh's morning training. _I'll have to remember to thank Min-Soo later._ His early rising was a godsend. She clasped her hands together to stop them from fidgeting. _If only I could practise now too…_

Yona rested her chin on her tucked knees, her eyes taking in each of his moves. _Not rough… but full of strength._ It reminded her a little of Hak when he wielded his weapon. Light footsteps alerted her to Min-Soo, who had gone through the trouble of brewing a warm cup of tea for her. She murmured a quiet 'thank you' and took a sip, sighing in bliss when the beverage slowly warmed her from within.

"You don't have to stay, Min-Soo," Yona said once she realised he had taken station by her side. He shook his head.

"I would like to, if you'll allow it." He peeked a glance at her and she saw him hesitate before voicing his curiosity. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you watching Lord Joo-Doh?"

Yona drained the last of her tea then set the cup down, lacing her fingers together. _I can't reveal the truth… but half-truths should be enough._

"Discipline. When one takes up a weapon, they commit themselves to years of practise," she said, echoing words Hak had once imparted to her. "That takes dedication." _Everyone needs a little discipline, Princess; and the more you were coddled, the more you lacked._ "So I've decided to observe because I think… right now, I'm lacking in discipline," she admitted softly.

"Well said, Princess."

She was startled, her breath caught in her throat, as her bodyguard parked himself beside her. "Hak!" He eyed her, taking in the small shivers that shook her shoulders, and snorted.

"You look like a freezing puppy," he said, removing his overcoat and draping it over her shoulders. The gesture was appreciated and she made sure he knew in a murmured word of gratitude. "So… am I right to assume you've moved on from Soo-Won to Joo-Doh?"

She huffed. "If you've got the energy to tease me, why don't you go ask Joo-Doh for a spar? I wouldn't want you to grow slack."

Her tease was unexpected, and he welcomed it with a grin.

"Cheeky."

Yona hid a smile.

* * *

Two hours after Hak's and Joo-Doh's workout, the Sky General had decided to end his morning training session for the day. Having worked up quite a sweat, Min-Soo had left to prepare some refreshments for them and Yona soon found herself the focus of the Sky General's attention.

Occasionally, he glanced her way as if trying to get a read on her; however, it seemed whatever he was looking for was left unfound, if the unsatisfied grimace was anything to go by. She blinked, he sighed, and Hak watched the interaction with furtive glances. The silence stretched on, until Hak casually remarked, "Care to tell me how you injured your feet, Princess?"

Two pairs of eyes snapped up to meet amused hyacinth-blue and he shrugged. "Did you really think I hadn't noticed your limping yesterday?" Hak glanced from Joo-Doh to Yona. "Either one of you gonna tell me?"

A little flustered under the stares of her company, she hastily tucked a loose lock of red hair behind an ear and fiddled with the hem of her sleeves. "It was a small accident," she said, and unconsciously pulled her feet closer to her. "I dropped a vase."

"And you were so uncoordinated, you managed to step on it?" he guessed.

She inclined her head only after a second pause. _I can't let him know I was too distracted by my hair._ Yona refused to give him the opportunity to taunt her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't tell father."

His brows rose inquiringly.

"He won't let me go to Fuuga if he knows."

Both men blinked in surprise. "When are you going to Fuuga, Princess?" Joo-Doh asked.

"After the meeting… with Mun-Deok." She hurried to blurt additional information when she saw Hak raise an eyebrow. "You'll be coming along too, Hak. It's one of father's conditions to my going," she explained when he blinked perplexedly.

"You're different, Princess Yona," Joo-Doh remarked, his eyes narrowing as he searched for even a twitch; anything that would give him reason to doubt her. "I can't put my finger on it but something's _different_."

 _How perceptive. No wonder Soo-Won keeps you close to him._ Yona feigned innocence. "I don't feel different… but maybe it's my hair," she suggested, twirling a lock around a finger. "I think it's grown a little longer." When Joo-Doh looked away, she delighted… and when Hak narrowed his eyes contemplatively, she stilled. She had forgotten about him. _Of course he wouldn't buy the excuse._

Before Hak could utter a word, Min-Soo inadvertently came to her rescue. He had conveniently returned then, a tray of new tea and cups in his hands; however, as she soon found, the news he bore was just as bad. "Princess, earlier while I was preparing refreshments, I was stopped by King Il. He wishes me to inform you that your lessons with your tutor will resume again this noon."

Internally, she withered. Outwardly, she nodded a grim acknowledgement. Yona was not at all looking forward to listening to the elder man's inane diatribe on his formulated opinion of the Kai Empire. "If you'll be staying here for a while longer, shall I grab your breakfast, Princess?" he asked. "Or would you prefer to eat with King Il today?"

She shook her head. _I think it would probably be best if I don't approach father for a while… at least, not until I can gather myself together in his presence._ "I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat later. You're free to tend to your other tasks, Min-Soo." He bowed then retreated. Yona paused, then, turning her attention back onto the two generals, she admitted, "There's something I'd like to ask of you two."

"I assume it's nothing too important," Joo-Doh said, tilting the teapot and filling his cup, "considering the levity of your tone."

"How rude," she huffed. "In some regards, your insolence is on par with Hak's."

"That's quite the insult, Princess."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Hak."

"As did I," Joo-Doh said.

Hak had lifted a fallen leaf, examining it with little interest, before dropping it back onto the table and fixed his eyes on her. "So what did you need?"

"Hide-and-seek." When neither responded, and she began to grow increasingly perturbed by their unwavering stares, she hastily added, "I want to test the effectiveness of my hidden venues. Kang Tae-Jun is arriving tomorrow with his father and I need to be prepared."

"I'm too busy for such childishness," Joo-Doh muttered. He lifted his cup of tea and tentatively sniffed, a deeper scowl marring his features, and set it aside with an irritated huff. _But apparently not too busy for your own._ As it were, Yona remained oblivious as to whether it was a genuine dislike for the flowery aroma or if it was due to its inevitable link to Geun-Tae.

"It's only childish if you can find me," Yona said, "and I'm sure even _you_ will have trouble with that."

His eyes narrowed at the clear challenge and she took his grunt as his unwilling assent.

Curiosity rolled off of Hak in waves. "We aren't conquering yet?"

"Avoiding comes first."

* * *

True to her words, they were having a difficult time finding her. Just when they thought they had finally cornered her, her presence would disappear and they would become lost. It was infuriating, and despite Joo-Doh's grumblings of the immaturity of such activity, they both refused to back down from the challenge.

They were being led around, almost… _teasingly_. A merry chase. He grinned. _The Princess is certainly prepared if she's able to remain one step ahead of us._ The rustling of leaves stole Hak's attention, and he carefully observed the trees. _She couldn't be hiding up there, could she?_

A fallen shoe, a sharp intake of breath, and Hak's suspicions were proved certain. Joo-Doh was positively aghast.

"Princess!"

A smothered giggle, a low thud, and both men were just in time to see red hair disappear behind a corner.

* * *

He found her again by the labouring buildings. With expert manoeuvring, he slipped past a servant's view, who had been too busy washing laundry to notice his presence, and ducked behind a bush. Flushing guiltily, Yona pulled at her dress.

"Spying again, Princess?" When she shifted uncomfortably, he remarked, "It's becoming a bad habit."

"It's a necessity," she declared. "I'm not doing it for fun!"

Her sulking kept her silent for a short minute and Hak took the chance to relax into a comfortable position. He was only a little surprised when she suddenly perked, as if recalling something, and her eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Hak! I only just found out!" Amused, he waved a hand for her to continue. "One of the servant girls has a crush on Joo-Doh! Can you imagine it?"

"Despite the scowl?"

"Apparently, it adds to his charm."

He snorted loudly and Yona quickly hushed him. "Despite your claim, you sound as if you're having a lot of fun."

"Gossip is drama, Hak," she announced, "and drama is a wonderful solution to boredom."

"Are you bored, Princess?"

"Only a little," she admitted. She peered around him. "Is Joo-Doh not with you?"

"We split up to cover more ground." An eyebrow arched questioningly. "Did you give up on hiding?"

She shook her head. "No. You two were taking forever… I deemed the majority of my hiding spots impeccable and sought for something of more importance to do."

"Hear anything important?" he inquired.

Yona tossed a smooth pebble. "Some young women are worried about their family; and another hasn't heard from her younger sister in a while."

 _The issue with the Fire Tribe's villages will take some time… but I'm also worried about Awa. Unfortunately, there's little I can do for them right now._ She frowned. _Why hasn't Geun-Tae done anything about this yet? It's doubtful that he hasn't been informed of some suspicious activity occurring within his own tribe…_

As her worry escalated, her frown deepened, and Hak leant forward to tweak her nose. Her thoughts eluded and she pouted. "That hurt!"

He burst into laughter and Yona's eyes widened when startled voices began to accumulate around them. She hurriedly shushed him, but when that failed, she clapped her hands to his mouth and waited as the servants slowly dispersed.

"You have to be quiet, Hak," she warned, withdrawing her hands… and watched in awe as it uncovered a smile. Yona felt a pang of sadness. _Your smile… your laugh… I had always taken it for granted._ Her staring flustered him, and she let out a small squeak when he pushed her head down towards his chest.

"You'll make me shy, Princess," he joked. She shook herself out his grasp.

"Don't be silly."

She sat back against the wall, and his eyes caught her bandages when her dress shifted. Yona was only a little startled when his fingers gently assessed her feet. "I'm fine, Hak. It doesn't hurt a lot today." He withdrew, then tugged gently on a lock of red hair.

"Liar."

Lacing his fingers behind his head, he closed his eyes and she worried he had fallen asleep… until he remarked, "You were up a tree." When she refused to comment, he continued. "Joo-Doh's gonna lecture you again."

"Something about broken bones?"

"Definitely."

"And an untimely death?"

"We practically know his entire rant."

"Then you'd do well to heed it." Yona started. Joo-Doh loomed above them, irritation prickling and expressing a glimmer of bewilderment. "Why have we gathered behind _bushes_?"

Yona hastily grabbed him by his clothe and pulled him downwards into hiding. When he grew increasingly peeved at having been reduced to a behaviour most puerile, Hak took pity on him and offered him an answer.

"We're spying on the servants."

" _Why?_ "

"Because we're bored," Yona said.

"You should discover your hobbies in a more appropriate environment."

"But where else would we hear gossip about you?" Hak intoned, and Joo-Doh glowered.

A group of servants passed by then, and the Sky General stilled his tongue. While he didn't condone such behaviour, he would rather participate in the Princess' foolish games than be caught… _peeping_. When both his companions looked at him with shining approval, he braced himself… and when Hak clapped a hand to his shoulder and uttered, "Good, you're learning", he scoffed indignantly.

Shaking off the hand, he crossed his arms. "With the Generals arriving tomorrow, it would be in bad taste to display unruly behaviour, Princess Yona." _So I am getting lectured… but concerning another matter._ She wisely withheld a sigh. "And cease this foolishness with your spying on the servants."

She hummed half-heartedly, and Hak scoffed. "Unfortunately, our Princess is not well-known for abiding by rules."

" _You incompetent fool!_ " Yona's eyes drifted towards the angry tone, and spotted an official talking loudly to an apologetic servant. _One of the new recruits._ She took in the sight of documents wetted by soapy water and swiftly deduced what had transpired. "Are your eyes just for show?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry—"

The official scoffed in contempt and Yona rose, ready to defend. Hak quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, tucking her securely against his front. "Calm down."

"But—"

"There are rotten civil servants around every corner," Joo-Doh said with infuriating calm. "But while his nature is… _harsh_ , he's not without reason. Minister Ga-Yeon is swift in his dealings and takes no nonsense from anyone. Before he became an official, he was Lord Yu-Hon's sparring partner and part of the armed forces."

Her anger diminished well enough and when she settled, Hak released her. "Big career change," she acknowledged, straightening the creases in her attire.

"A forced change," he corrected. "After Lord Yu-Hon's death, he expressed wish to retire from the army and King Il asked him to serve as Minister of the Treasury and Taxation department instead. He showed surprising aptitude in handling finance."

 _Treasury department…_ Yona watched the minister stalk off, wet paper drooping lifelessly in his hands, and leaving behind the weeping girl. _Perhaps I could ask him to consider my case… but I'll need to be subtle about it._ She heaved a long-suffering sigh, drawing the attention of the two men. _My naïveté really is an inconvenience._

"Don't be too sad, Princess," Hak said, having misinterpreted her low mood; and she rallied herself to protest, only to still at his next words. "Soo-Won will be back tomorrow; we'll keep you company until then."

It was clear he was prepared for some kind of rebuttal, perhaps some embarrassed fumbling, and especially the tell-tale blush that would steal across her face… but when Yona blanched, he immediately sobered.

"Something wrong?"

She grappled for a shred of composure, and with more confidence than she felt, Yona forced a touch of innocence into her smile as she shook her head.

"No."

Internally, her thoughts were an unkind mess of uneasiness. _I'll need to brace myself… I can't risk another breakdown like I had with father._

"You never explained, Princess Yona," Joo-Doh said, pulling her from her musing. "What's your business with Fuuga?"

She peered up at him, gauging his intentions. _Are you asking to sate your own curiosity, or do you plan to know my every move in preparation of Soo-Won's ascension to the throne? Though, I suppose it doesn't matter; knowing of my bet with Physician Lee Jin-Woo is harmless enough._

A genuine smile stole over her lips and anticipation lit her eyes.

"A gamble has been set; I'm heading to Fuuga to honour my end of the deal."

* * *

Within the private confines of her room, Yona was intent on practising what little moves she had managed to remember of Joo-Doh's early practice. While she doubted his style would be suitable for her, Yona decided to make the most with what she had. _It does help that Hak's footwork reminded me of the basic stances he had taught me._ The only problem was a lack of a weapon. She no longer had her bow or her short sword. _There must be_ _something_ _I can use._

An item on her dresser caught her attention and she flitted across her room to reach it. Sleek… glossy… _firm_. Yona picked up her folding fan and after a brief assessment, she nodded in approval. _I used this for dancing; but as long as I'm in the castle, it will be my sword._ Its weight hardly resembled that of a sword's, but for now she was content to simply practise techniques. Yona gave an experimental thrust, and giggled to herself. _If Hak could see me now… how much would he tease me?_

She readied her stance and struck.

Yona lost herself to time… too immersed in familiarising each strike and adding it to her repertoire. Exhaustion drove her forward, indignation at her current limitations strengthened her attacks. She imagined enemies surrounding her, envisioned callousness, and forced her body to move. Yona twisted, ducked, defended and attacked against unseen foes.

 _Too weak_ , she rebuked herself when a thrust of her fan fell short. _Too slow_ , she scolded when both her parry and pivoting of her feet slackened. Yona winced when her injuries protested against the strenuous activity, but she forced herself to persevere. _I'm too unfit… I need to catch up quickly._

Another flurry of movements began, but fatigue soon won. Her fan slipped from her fingers and clattered across the floorboards, and she decided it was best to call it an end for the meantime. In reflection, she knew her efforts were clumsy at best, and she was flushed from the workout, but she found it pleasing – a comforting familiarity shared with a previous timeline.

Yona tucked the fan safely inside her dress and rested on a chair. Her hands reached for the empty glass and full pitcher with shaky hands, and her parched throat greedily welcomed the cool water while her mind whirled. _Though my training to handle swords is flawed, it's been taken care of… but how can I practise my archery?_

She was still lost in thought when a light knock alerted her to the servant outside her room.

"Yes?"

"I've been sent to remind you that it's time for your lessons, Princess Yona."

Her shoulders drooped and she began to ponder a feasible method of escape. _Maybe if I pretend I'm sick… no, Physician Jin-Woo would never stand to hold a second secret and father would no doubt get himself involved once Tutor Song informs him of my absence…_ She scrunched her nose in distaste. _If only I had Hak's creativity… but if I were to ask him for help, he'd only taunt me._

At an uncertain "Princess?", Yona realised the servant girl was still waiting on a reply, and she quickly said, "Yes, thank you."

She decided to think positively. Bouncing to her feet, she huffed with determination. _Let's be optimistic! Perhaps his loathing of our neighbouring country will shed light on something worth knowing._ With that mindset, she left for her lesson.

* * *

"I don't know what's going through that child's mind, but I want you to keep an eye on her."

Hak glanced over at the Emperor. Though his face was a mask of perpetual cheeriness, Hak detected faint concern. "Of course." _Princess, just what are you up to?_

The castle was alive with last-minute preparations for the meeting beginning the next day. When a young servant hurried towards him, his arms full with fresh linen and his head down, Hak deftly sidestepped out of the way just in time to avoid what would have been an unpleasant collision.

"Ignore the commotion outside," a stilted voice dictated. "Concentrate on your studies, Princess."

He peered through the window, spotted the forced patience Yona wore, and stifled a laugh. By a single glance, King Il understood, and he chuckled lightly in response. "Yona is certainly trying hard today."

Those words sobered him, and the smile was replaced by a contemplative frown. _He's right… even though she usually expresses herself freely, she's restrained herself today. Joo-Doh has a point… she is different. Somehow—_

"Hak?"

 _Or maybe I'm just overthinking it…_

* * *

"Your injuries have opened a little," Physician Jin-Woo remarked disapprovingly. "While you are injured, it would be best to hold off on vigorous activities… such as tree climbing."

Yona stilled then glanced up, a touch nervous, and muttered, "You saw?"

"I did." His tone was curt. Though he demanded no explanation, Yona deigned to provide one… if only because the uncomfortable silence that pervaded the room coupled with his stern expression made her feel obligated to offer _something_.

"I was testing my hiding spots."

"I heard. Kang Tae-Jun, was it?" At her nod, he shook his head. "He's certainly persistent." When he finished with changing her bandages, she settled comfortably into her seat. "Though it would be inappropriate to approve of such behaviour, it would be… _unfair_ to withhold advice."

Curiosity piqued, Yona watched him take a seat opposite her. Set atop the table they occupied was _ougi_ , a board game requiring strategic thinking, and she looked on as he moved all the pieces back to their starting positions.

"When avoiding an opponent, where they least expect you to be is the best place to hide. Though he would hardly expect a princess to be up a tree, it is too much a risk on your person. Especially in your current condition." Yona shuffled her feet. "If all else fails, ally yourself with strength."

 _Hak._ Yona nodded. _He's right. Hak can hold his own against Tae-Jun… but when Hak is away, I'll need to find someone else._ She glanced uncertainly at the physician. As if sensing her silent intentions, he immediately shot her down. "Banish the thought. I have no time for babysitting duties."

Yona silently appraised him. "Your strategies are sound; do your hobbies include studying tactical methods?"

"You would do well to keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you," he said gruffly, and she reluctantly readied to withdraw. His continuation took her by surprise. "When you're born into a tribe so supportive of battles such as the Earth Tribe, you pick up on a few things."

She leaned forward in surprise. "You're from the Earth Tribe?"

"That's what I said."

"So… why did you become a physician?"

He spared her a stern glance. _Oh, right. Not my business. If I can't ask about personal matters, then…_ "What do you think of Geun-Tae's leadership?" He huffed noisily and his eyes narrowed further.

"Hmph! He clothes himself inappropriately for his title and spends his days uselessly, the _brat_." Yona was quite taken aback by the criticism. "Day by day, he does nothing but wish for endless chances for combat. It's a damn good thing his wife can get him into proper attire, or else he'd most likely attend the upcoming meeting in dirty robes."

"A brat?" she tentatively queried.

"Indeed."

She glanced up to find that he was no longer interested in continuing with his complaints. Instead, his attention had been diverted to swapping around two of the ougi pieces. When he spotted her eyeing it curiously, he gestured at the set board, his eyes glinting with unmasked challenge as Yona picked up the King piece closest to her, flipping it twice over a palm.

"Do you play?"

"No," she said, placing it back on the board, "but I'm willing to learn."

With little haste, Yona regarded a pawn and then pushed it forward. Jin-Woo tutted then moved a rook to his far left. A few moves later, she noticed he had managed to set his King within the surroundings of the other pieces. _Protecting the King._ While she had left her King piece untouched, he had built a line of defence around his; and when he soon checkmated her, she was hardly surprised.

Pushing up his glasses, he soughed.

"You have a lot to learn, Princess."

* * *

Completed on July 9, 2015. 4048 words.

* * *

 _ **Ougi**_ **is Kouka's version of shōgi.** _ **See chapter 60**_ _ **of**_ _ **Akatsuki no Yona**_ **.**


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Four – Promise_

* * *

Yona tightened her hold around a sturdy branch as she observed three of the castle's esteemed guests trailing down the halls. She recognised Mundok immediately; but for the two she had yet to acquaint herself with, Yona determined their identity through vague recollections.

 _That must be Geun-Tae… I think I remember him from somewhere._ Her eyes rested on the long-haired General clad in blue. _He's not Soo-Jin… and definitely not Joo-Doh… so that means he is An Joon-Gi, General of the Water Tribe… Lili's father, hm?_

In her curiosity, Yona leaned forward for a better glimpse of the new face and gasped when her foot slipped and her grip loosened. The leaves rustled at the disturbance. Yona managed to secure herself, her heart beating wildly against her chest. _That – That was close._

"Did anyone hear that?" she heard Geun-Tae ask. While it been soft to her ears, her sharp intake of breath had undoubtedly caught the keen ears of the Earth Tribe General. She held her breath. When Mundok stared straight at her, past the flimsy cover of leaves, Yona bit her lip to stop another gasp.

"I'm sure it's only a mischievous little mouse," Mundok said, turning back to the group. Yona breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's not waste any more time. Our company is awaiting our arrival."

Yona couldn't help a pout when they had all disappeared into the room. She had originally intended to spy on them from afar – ascertain their appearance; however, she found herself eyeing the rooftops with open-minded scrutiny. _Would I be able to eavesdrop on them from the roof?_

Her dallying rewarded her. Kang Tae-Jun had chosen that moment to appear, brimming with smug content and carrying a handful of drooping blossoms as he called her name. Priority stilled her; her hiding spot unspotted by the young lord. It was only when he settled under her tree did she begin to worry. His volume would distract the Generals… and her hiding would be compromised!

 _What should I do?_

"Princess Yona? Where are you?"

True to her thoughts, the door soon opened and a stern Kang Soo-Jin passed over the threshold.

Upon laying eyes on him, Yona stiffened. She had not forgotten _his_ goal either, and she wouldn't forgive it. Many had died that day… and so had her friends. So had _Hak_. Her nails dug deeply into her palms. She remained unmoving only by a thin thread of rationality; quashing ill-intentioned thoughts aside, Yona hoped he wouldn't glance upwards and catch her peeping.

"F-Father?"

"You're disturbing us. Leave."

Tae-Jun was mortified, but he wouldn't be deterred.

"I was looking for the Princess."

"She's not here," King Il supplied helpfully, having followed after the General. "You might find her with Hak."

Yona couldn't gauge Tae-Jun's reaction but his hesitant reply was enough to spread relief within her. _Hak is the best choice after all._

With careful movements, Yona eased her rear onto a branch and watched the closed doors with a measured gaze. _Eavesdropping is too risky but I want to know what they're talking about. Mundok might not tell me… but maybe Hak will! Since he's to join in the meeting, Mundok is sure to tell Hak whatever it is that they're discussing._

The matter solved, her dangling legs resumed a happy swing.

"Princess?" came the alarmed tone, and Yona peered down below her seat to see Min-Soo, appalled, the tea tray in his hands quivering dangerously. _Oh, goodness._ She offered him a tentative smile and then, as fast as she could, she hurried down the tree, much to his growing distress. "You – You were… tree…"

Words failed so he pointed upwards instead; and Yona sincerely hoped the occupants within the room didn't notice them. _Their tea, however_ , she noted with mild pity, _is getting cold._ With that in mind, Yona swiftly said, "I was admiring the flowers."

After prompt ushering towards the meeting room, she fled.

It took the young servant a moment to realise that while the tree was ample in foliage, it bore not a single bloom.

* * *

It wasn't long before she was accosted by a very determined Tae-Jun. He had abandoned the flowers before reaching her; however, his excitement remained unchanged. He showered her with praises and invitations and Yona soon settled the young lord with her own invitation for tea.

"Will the Thunder Beast be accompanying us?" he muttered hesitantly as they entered the pavilion. At her shake of the head, a wide beam stole across his features. While Tae-Jun called out to a passing servant to deliver tea, Yona considered her situation. _I hadn't planned for such an early encounter with Tae-Jun…_

Upon the thought of finally gaining the Princess' attention, Tae-Jun launched into a tale of peerless performance, exulting in his victory over a competition that had recently taken course in Saika. She sipped her tea gingerly. His intention was clearly to impress; however, Yona's reaction left him dissatisfied.

"Well," he huffed dejectedly, "I suppose my battles wouldn't interest you."

Yona broke a cracker in half, slowly nibbling on the snack while she observed the young lord's every move. _He's… tolerable. It does help that he's not coercing me into doing anything I don't want to._ Once he realised she had been staring at him, he blinked then frowned unsurely.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," she replied, dusting her hands off crumbs. She deftly changed the subject. "I'm going to observe something _very_ interesting. Would you be interested in coming along?"

A smile split across his face. "Is this an alternate way of saying you want to spend more time with me?" The rejection was immediate, and Yona wondered whether it would greatly offend him if she were to retract her offer. But it was too late. He was practically giddy with anticipation. "I'll go!"

As they relaxed into silence, Yona's mind spun with familiar thoughts.

 _The location is peaceful… the afternoon tea is delightful… and company is decent. But something's missing._ She took another sip. _That's to be expected; but I'll bring us all together again._

"Princess Yona. A new garden has been added to my home. You should visit Saika Castle after the Five Tribes meeting."

The suggestion was harmless, and she inwardly delighted at such an opportunity. _An excuse has been made for me._ With this, one of her plans were in motion. Unfortunately, each plan had particular precedence and a necessary sequence, and Yona was not yet ready for this one.

"I already have plans to head for Fuuga," she admitted.

He blanched. "The Thunder Beast's home?"

Yona nodded.

"I'm sure you'd much prefer to visit the Fire Tribe," he insisted. She readied her protest but Tae-Jun must have anticipated it, for he grasped her hand. She tried to shake him off; however, his grip was tight and firm. "I won't let go until you agree, Princess Yona."

The tea set jostled when he drew her toward him and across the table. Her free hand came up automatically to stop herself from sprawling across its surface and her frustrations rose.

"Let go."

When he refused, she pulled out her folding fan from within her dress robe and brought it down upon the young lord's hand with measured force. Her release was immediate and he was left to nurse a reddening hand.

"You—!"

Yona's eyes flashed warningly, her displeasure palpable, and the young lord found himself involuntarily straightening his posture. "I understand your eagerness… but I won't condone use of unnecessary force. You have asked and I have answered." She tucked her fan into her sash in favour of tea, and she soon felt her nerves calm. "However, I never said I wouldn't visit. We can arrange a more appropriate time."

Tae-Jun visibly brightened. "Then, how about next—"

A hand slammed down on the table and Yona quickly moved to steady the delicate teapot.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Hak's voice bore a hard edge and Yona glanced upwards to find his smile had taken on a menacing quality. "Looks like fun; let me join in too."

* * *

Yona pouted as she trailed a step behind him.

"Whatever happened to that grand plan of avoiding him?" Hak chided, arms crossed and creases between his brows. "Somehow, you were able to defend yourself; but what about next time?"

"Hak, you worry too much," she said, and he sighed loudly.

"Honestly, Princess; what were you thinking, promising him you'd visit?"

"It's something I have to do." His eyes brightened with curiosity but as he didn't ask, Yona didn't answer.

"Where are you off to today?" he inquired instead. "Going to spy on the servants again?"

She yanked on his sleeve and brought a finger to her lips. " _Shhh!_ " Her agitation amused him, and when he laughed and ruffled her red tresses, she blushed lightly. Swatting his hand aside, she resumed a slow pace down the halls. "I'm going to the archives."

"What for?"

She beckoned him closer and when he lent an ear, she whispered, "I heard Minister Ga-Yeon is going to be there; I'm going to spy on him." Her eyes shone with excitement. "Want to come too?" Before he could answer, she added, "Tae-Jun also agreed to coming along."

"You _asked_ him?"

"The more the merrier!" she insisted.

" _Princess_ ," he stressed, and Yona almost laughed at the incredulity on his face. "I don't understand what you're trying to do."

She laughed.

"Will you come?"

"Of course," he replied with a sigh. Mumbling, he added, "Can't trust him, after all."

* * *

Yona found Minister Ga-Yeon to be a baffling man. He stood tall and proud, very straightforward, and extremely diligent; which was why he currently had his subordinates rustling through shelves of ledgers, hell-bent on receiving an answer. His scowl worsened and Yona nearly gave them away when she failed to suppress a giggle. _It's so very similar to Joo-Doh's._

Stationed behind an untouched shelving, the three watched the officials work with curiosity ranging differently among the trio. While Hak was only mildly interested, Tae-Jun was downright unimpressed; and neither could see what Yona found so highly entertaining about their target.

Ga-Yeon let out a frustrated growl. "This makes no sense! Why aren't the figures adding up? Just what is happening in the Fire Tribe?"

"Sir, should we ask General Soo-Jin about this?" one of the civil servants piped up.

"No. I need to think this through." Yona started at a loud thump. "What a pain, giving me more work to do. As if I weren't busy enough already!"

Tae-Jun huffed unhappily. "Who does he think he is, insulting the Fire Tribe? I'll let my father know—" Hak was immediate in quieting the unwelcome volume of Tae-Jun's voice. At muffled protests, Yona quickly joined in hushing him. It would do them all no good if such an overbearing authority were to discover their unlikely activity.

When Tae-Jun realised what was necessary to ensure his release, Hak withdrew his hand and calmly wiped it clean on the young lord's attire. "That's horrible! How dare you wipe your filthy—" Hak raised his hand threateningly and Tae-Jun immediately quieted; however, he couldn't resist one final jab. "Princess Yona, I don't see how you can keep in his company for a prolonged— _Princess Yona?_ "

Both men glanced to the spot beside the Thunder Beast, only to discover it void of one petite royal. Instead, they found her edging dangerously closer towards the fatigued mass. Hak made to follow after her but when one of the officials hurried in his path, Hak immediately ducked back behind the shelving… and accidentally elbowed Tae-Jun in the face.

Rubbing his injured cheek miserably, he glowered at his unrepentant assailant.

"Whoops."

Turning their attention back to Yona, they found she had snuck underneath a table. When she poked her head out to survey the area, Hak wondered just how badly the stress would affect his heart… and when she left her small sanctuary to slide four ledgers out from its stack, he realised it was better to not care.

He found it a little difficult to follow through, however, when she came barrelling into him, the ledgers still held tightly in a hand. Hak steadied her and, exhilarated, she kneeled in front of them. "I got them!" she whispered. Flipping one of them open, they soon observed the ledger dating back four years. "He said the numbers weren't adding up," she murmured. "Let's see…"

She ran a finger over the figures then turned a few more pages and repeated the same act.

"Looks like four years ago, taxes were at five thousand Ling per month." She grabbed the ledger for the next year and nodded to herself. "As expected, taxes rose… by five thousand Ling." Taking the other two into her hands, she opened it and spread it across the floor. "Same with the next year; and same with the…" _No. Taxes didn't rise this year… it's still at fifteen thousand Ling. How odd. With their crops worsening, I would have thought taxation would increase._

Yona glanced at the ledger's cover. _Touka Village?_

"Eh? That's weird."

Yona looked up at Tae-Jun. "What is?"

"I'm sure the records in my father's office for Touka Village showed a different figure…" he muttered, staring oddly at the ledger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; to prepare me for when I am older, father set me homework," Tae-Jun said smugly. "I'm sure they were paying about five thousand Ling more."

 _Then where is it?_ Yona suddenly glanced up from the book. "That means all that is recorded is that the Fire Tribe hasn't increased the taxes… however odd that is, the figures seem to calculate correctly; so what was Minister Ga-Yeon talking about?"

"Oi, brats! Come out here."

All three stiffened.

"You knew we were here?" Yona squeaked, peeking around the shelf. He grinned and she warily eyed pearly-white teeth.

"The whole time." Holding a hand out, he quirked a brow. "The ledgers, if you please."

At the mention of the books, Yona hurried out from the shadows.

"I have questions."

Her shoulders were tense, her eyes tolerating no refusal. At the absurdity of the situation he found himself in, Minister Ga-Yeon snorted. "Ask them."

"What did you mean by 'figures not adding up'?"

"Your father would frown upon eavesdropping, Princess Yona."

"I'm sure," she replied, "but I would still like an answer."

He swiftly turned an open ledger towards her and everyone watched as she evaluated its contents. A frown marred her features.

"The total is incorrect," she murmured. Though each person's contributions remained consistently the same throughout, the total sum in Touka Village's current ledger had increased by approximately three hundred thousand Ling. Flipping the pages back, Yona noted the discrepancies between the earlier months in the year and the recent months. "Has a mistake been made?"

Minister Ga-Yeon heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Doubtful; since the odd change has been consistent these last few months and I haven't received word of an error, I just can't write this off as one."

"So the question is," Hak asserted, "where has the unaccounted numbers disappeared off to?"

 _Should I change my plans? No, it's still early; but the missing figures worry me… could it be that it's being used to fund—_

"Are you suspecting father?"

Tae-Jun had been unexpectedly quiet, and Yona sensed an uneasiness in the tension in his build. While he had been a wonderful help, his loyalty to his father was both admirable… and a hindrance.

"Of course not," Yona assured. "I'm sure there's a reason for all of this. As our suspicions are unfounded, it would be better to not tell your father about this; it would be best not to create a rift over something that might just be a mistake."

He nodded hesitantly.

"Tae-Jun, I would still like to view your gardens in Saika." Relief washed over her words successfully distracted him. "Would your father allow it?"

"I'll go speak with him now!"

He left happily.

"You're really going?" Hak said.

"Yes."

Before Hak could respond, they were all startled by a loud bark of laughter. Ga-Yeon eyed her with newfound appraisal. "How daring," he remarked. "Am I right to assume you're actually suspecting the Fire Tribe General of fraud?"

Blinking wide, innocent eyes, she replied, "I never said so."

"You never denied it, either."

Yona closed the ledgers and placed them neatly on a tall pile.

"It seems we've overstayed our welcome; and we've also missed lunch. Hak and I will be leaving now."

As they retreated, Yona wondered if she was doing the right thing in leaving him plenty amused and very curious by her display.

* * *

He had appeared like the wind, and she had been caught completely unaware. He was as she remembered, before everything had soured. The easy smile, his kind eyes, the soft call of her name; and she pondered over his ability to retain such a convincing mask in the light of one he would soon consider his enemy. _Perhaps I never understood him as well as I thought I did._

"Soo-Won."

Meeting him again was… not as she expected. He would no longer reduce her to tears, but her heart twinged upon knowing what he had planned in the shadows. She recalled this day… and when he presented her with a box, she felt nostalgia bite her deeply.

"I have something for you," he said. Yona accepted the gift with daunting trepidation. When she saw the hairpin, her expression almost gave away the maelstrom of upset she was harbouring.

"Thank you," she murmured. Yona loosely twisted her hair and secured it with the pin. "Does it look good on me?"

"Yes."

He smiled… and she nearly cried.

* * *

Hak arrived at her room to find her listlessly twirling a hairpin, her expression a mixture of morose acceptance. He crouched by her feet and peered up into her face.

"Hak!" She was startled out of her reverie and immediately drew back. Yona settled when he reached over to pat her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Min-Soo asked me to fetch the little Princess for dinner since he's busy."

Her eyes darkened and her hold on the pin tightened. _Dinner with father… and Soo-Won. I don't have much of an appetite right now… but if I don't go, they'll worry._

"Where did you get that from?"

Yona followed his gaze down to the object in her hands and she nearly hid it, much like she had usually done. "Soo-Won. A gift."

She didn't see the slight hardening in his eyes; and before she could, he had expertly masked it. "Then what's wrong?"

Her voice was soft and quiet, and Hak strained his ears to pick up the words. "I just realised that there are some things I'll never be able to escape." _But it is better this way; it will serve as a reminder to what I need to do, what I must prevent._ Lifting a hand, she reached over to touch a feather of his headpiece.

"Princess?"

"Hak… if I asked you to be mine, would you allow it? Would you swear your loyalty solely to me?"

His eyes widened and he would have teased her… but the weighty expectation in her eyes stopped him and brought him on bended knee. "Of course. I'd give my life to ensure your protection."

She'd rather he not offer his life. If she could, Yona hoped to prevent that; however, his words were clear, his meaning unmistakeable.

"I promise to become stronger. Strong enough to protect you. Strong enough to protect Kouka." Yona tugged gently at the feather before he could utter a protest, and remarked, "You won't be using this once Mundok appoints you as his successor. As a testament to our promise, would you give it to me?" She dithered, searching for something suitable, only to frown when she realised the most appropriate exchange was not yet in her possession. "I have something for you… but I don't have it _yet_."

 _Lapis lazuli. A stone to protect him._

"Here," he offered, holding the headpiece out to her. Her eyes lit up and he couldn't look away. She smiled as she wrapped it around her wrist. _With this… I'm sure I will have the confidence to handle dinner._

"Are you eating with us too, Hak?"

"I've been invited to."

* * *

 _She's happy._ He kept up a lazy pace… and he was surprised when she adjusted herself to suit him. Occasionally, she'd hurry ahead, but Hak soon noticed she was never out of sight… and her smiles were never far behind. _Though she knows Soo-Won is waiting, she waits for_ _me_ _._

Internally, Hak was waging a battle against unwelcome feelings.

 _Her intentions were made clear but… This is why I didn't want this job. Damn._ Hardened hyacinth-blue eyes slanted over to her wrist. _She wears what's mine… but it means nothing. From the very beginning, she has always been hopelessly fettered to Soo-Won… and I have always accepted that._

* * *

Completed on August 18, 2015. 3504 words.

* * *

 **After copious substandard drafts and a bout with the flu, I present to you all: chapter four!**

 **The lapis lazuli stone she promised him** _ **is**_ **canon, for those who don't know. I believe it was introduced in chapter 109 and 110.**

 **I used 20, 000 Ling back in chapter 2. It's now been appropriately changed due to a new interpretation of their currency.**

 **Touka Village – the barren village that Yoon lived in as a child.**

* * *

 **To** _ **Guest**_ **(review #66):** I'm going to direct you to  my profile page; it shows the progress of the next chapter in percentages. In answer to your question: unless this story is deleted, it will continue. When it comes to updates, I can't promise anything; but I will try my best.


	5. Defying Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Five – Defying Expectations_

* * *

Yona's lips twitched in amusement as Geun-Tae attempted to coax Hak into a spar. Though Hak continued to reject the offer, the Earth General was as stubborn as his intended sparring partner… and neither men realised she was leading them both to the training grounds.

"Why don't you go pick on Joo-Doh?"

"He's busy."

"So go bother someone el—" Hak frowned. "Princess?"

They had arrived.

"I'm bored, Hak," she announced with a graceful twirl. "Entertain me."

"Why, you—" He reached for her but she danced out of the way. With a roll of his eyes, he left for the armoury to borrow a sword and she giggled softly as her eyes tracked his retreat.

"You have my thanks, Princess Yona." Geun-Tae was all smiles. "I won't go easy on him."

"Wonderful," she replied. "Then I can hope for a good show?"

"I _assure_ it."

* * *

The makeshift bandage was bound tightly around his left arm, and Yona drew back to admire the neat patching. Satisfied, she suggested, "You should have Physician Jin-Woo check it over." _I can't vouch for the cleanliness of your clothes, and Yoon has always expressed that attentiveness to hygiene would reduce the chances of an infection._

"I wasn't aware that you knew how to tend to injuries," he said, his tone so carefully nonchalant that she almost forgot herself.

"Watching Yoo— I mean, Physician Jin-Woo taught me a thing or two." Her blunder didn't go unnoticed, but before he had the chance to query, Geun-Tae had cut in. Yona spotted mild frustration glimmering in Hak's eyes.

"Have you been hanging around Jin-Woo a lot then?"

Yona paused to trap a fluttering petal in her hands. Three shades of pink lined the single petal and Yona was undoubtedly impressed. _Spring certainly has its merits._

"I suppose I have… He's teaching me how to play _ougi_." A gentle huff escaped her lips and she frowned. In the lightest of whispers, she mumbled, "I keep losing, though."

Geun-Tae snorted. "No doubt," he agreed. "Jin-Woo is one of Earth's best tacticians; there's not a chance he'll allow himself to lose to a greenhorn." He folded his arms. "Even if his opponent is _you_ , Princess Yona."

"Why _ougi_?" Hak asked. "It's never interested you before."

She regarded him with half-hearted exasperation. _His constantly holding me suspect is growing a little frustrating._ "I'm allowed to pick up on new interests, Hak. What else am I going to do cooped up in the castle all day?"

The Earth General chuckled. "Come now, Hak; the Princess is bored." He grinned widely, his gesture kind… and Yona grew apprehensive. "How would you like to play one game with me?"

She blinked, then smiled. "How fun! Hak, you and Geun-Tae can go wait at the usual pavilion," she said, hurrying off down the hall. "I'll be back soon!"

"Where are you going, Princess?" Hak inquired, bewildered. It wasn't the norm to witness Yona rushing off with such candid excitement for a game of strategic design… and not for the first time, he wondered over the sudden change in her character.

"I'm going to borrow Physician Jin-Woo's set!" she said over her shoulder.

* * *

He was merciless in his dealings and her loss was swiftly delivered, leaving one disgruntled Princess to nit-pick and query the motives of each of his moves. Geun-Tae's near lack of a weakness in the fortification of his pieces only served to further exasperate her.

"You've spent your efforts on a frontal assault," he explained, "but this particular defensive strategy makes for a difficult attempt. Instead, you should have attacked me from the side. With all my focus pointed in strengthening the front, I've left myself more vulnerable elsewhere."

"I did try," she protested, indicating at a rook.

"A mere distraction," he replied dismissively.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Soo-Won's quite the _ougi_ player," Hak began thoughtfully. "You could have him teach you, Princess."

 _He is? I understood his strategies were… effective; but does this mean that_ ougi _can be applied in a realistic setting?_

"I'm sure Soo-Won's busy," she said, then perked up with renewed vigour. "Besides, I still haven't beaten Jin-Woo… and _I really want to beat him_." Hak had to strain his ears to catch the whisper, then snorted at her competitiveness. The smile was unexpected… and red stained her cheeks in her happiness. _I really do like it when he smiles._

"You have a long way to go," Geun-Tae said, lining his pieces in order.

 _Yes, I do._

Yona tapped her King piece. After a full minute of mulling over it, she finally voiced, "Should the King always be protected?"

"If the King falls, the battle is decided."

"But what if it's not enough to just watch?" she asked, lifting her King forward. Her eyes imparted a quiet calmness that raised the Earth General's brows. "What if I must _move_?"

Hak observed the scene with growing interest.

"A smart leader sets things up and watches it unfold." He met her King with a fortified line of pawns. _The foot soldiers… the first to meet the enemy._ "If the King moves first, then he's nothing but an impulsive fool."

 _But I want to protect my people. Standing behind people will not force about the change that I seek._

"The ones who meet the battlefield head-on are the most foolish… but they're the kind I like the most." He surrounded her King with her knights. "The key, foolish Princess, is to gather around you a number of trusted allies; only then can you begin to properly move."

Stretching stiff muscles, he remarked, "Somehow, it's turned into a different lesson than I'd expected." His posture slouched, his fingers undoing an itch plaguing his side, as he commented, quite impertinently, "You'll turn fifteen soon, huh? Any news of a betrothed?"

Stunned, she was at a temporary loss for words and Hak cut in, "I believe they've all heard the rumours and ran away."

Geun-Tae snickered.

Yona looked appalled.

"Hak!" she squeaked.

"Such a crude and vulgar lady… who'd be interested?"

She attempted a hit on his arm, but in her flustered state, she ended up jabbing his stomach. As it did little to faze or hinder his infuriating grin, Yona regretted not putting more force into her attack.

"Though I suppose it's for the best. Your heart is set on Soo-Won, after all."

Her mood drained. She hummed noncommittally and began to rearrange the _ougi_ pieces. _I know he's not the Hak from my time… he knows nothing about Soo-Won's hidden motives… but it is times like these that I wish he was more_ _aware_ _._

Because it would hurt less.

If she had to witness Soo-Won's betrayal once more and again watch its effects on Hak, that would…

 _It would be too cruel._

Doubts soon clouded her mind and she withdrew her hands to her lap where it burdened her with trembles she struggled futilely to control. Soo-Won's gift taunted her mercilessly. Two sets of images flashed across her vision, two different times, two different scenes, and yet both so parallel to one another.

 _I've decided to change the past… but can the past be so easily changed?_

* * *

Mayu huffed, eyeing the loaded bags with a troubled gaze. From the floor of her room, Yona peered up at the young woman; but when Mayu didn't appear to notice the Princess' silent query, Yona returned to appraising a particularly round glass ornament before decisively tucking it into a bag.

"Is something wrong?" Yona asked conversationally, tying the top into a knot.

"Hm?" Mayu hummed distractedly. "Oh, I suppose there is a problem of sorts. I've only just thought of it now… but just how am I to carry three bags out of the castle without looking quite the thief?"

Yona hauled a bag into her arms and made way to her bed, where she then knelt and deposited the bag under her bed. "I've already thought of that," she said, brushing her dress. "When I depart for Fuuga, I'll bring you along with me, as well as the bags, and we'll separate ways…" She glanced apologetically at Mayu. "It would be too suspicious if you were to return to the castle that same day, and I doubt you'll be able to sell all of these in a day… Stay at an inn; you can use some of the money."

Mayu tucked a lock of hair behind an ear and sighed. "That's no problem, but I really do wonder what you need the money for."

"It's a secret."

* * *

It was an accident… and one that Hak had taken the liberty of taunting her of when he joined her for afternoon tea.

After producing a number of unsatisfactory strikes, Yona gathered her frustrations and put her weight into an irate swing. It resulted in the loss of her folding fan, and the injury of a servant.

As the fan flew from her grip and sailed out the open window, she reached clumsily for it; and when it smacked a passing servant across the arm, she quickly ducked.

Jin-Woo's words echoed through her head as she squeezed her eyes shut in mortification.

 _Most things that are done in anger result in undue casualties._

* * *

The Princess had become especially unpredictable as of late… and Hak was unsure what to make of it.

The sun had only just set when he heard the light and familiar tap of feet nearing his room. With little effort, Hak immediately deduced both the visitor and her motives. _Sorry, Princess; but this is my hour off._ He closed his eyes, an arm wedged under his head, and regulated his breathing.

Hak heard her hesitate by the entrance and waited for her to leave… expected it, really; so he was completely caught off guard when she instead advanced and knelt by his side. Curiosity warred within and temptation pushed for him to open his eyes… but Hak was stubborn by nature and even more so when it came to the Princess. His eyes remained shut and he wondered about her intentions.

 _If she takes ink to my face again, I'll bully her._

But then she cupped his face with both hands, touched her forehead to his and softly whispered, "I'm glad you're alive, Hak."

And then she left… leaving him dreadfully confused. He covered his face with a palm and sighed long and deep.

 _You break all my resolves, Princess._

* * *

Dinner was a quiet feast, for the usually chatty Princess was once again quiet and devoted to keeping her eyes solely on her plate and providing only one-worded answers. Il frowned, watching her stab at a carrot. Yona, herself, was feeling anxious. _Hak is not joining us tonight… and looking at either father or Soo-Won is too difficult._

"Yona?"

"Yes, Soo-Won?"

"How was your day?"

 _A conversation starter_ , she recognised. Yona pierced her portion of meat with her knife, cutting quickly and concisely.

"I played _ougi_ with Geun-Tae," she replied absently, biting into the meat. _It's delicious… but Yoon's cooking is_ _definitely_ _better._

Silence pervaded the room.

"You play… _ougi_?" Il asked, coughing slightly.

"I've discovered an interest for it," she responded, making sure to keep her tone light. "It's quite…"— _applicable to real life_ —"underrated."

"Perhaps I could play a game with you one day," Soo-Won suggested. After only a minute pause, she nodded.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Dreams were a lovely escape, one she sorely missed; but ever since the rebellion, nightmares were much more prevalent. She awoke to sweat and tears, and laid a shaky hand over her accelerated heart. _Hak is alive_ , she repeated in her head… like a mantra, stiff and insistent. But while her heart slowly calmed, her tears would not stop; and Yona closed her palms over her eyes, biting her lip to stifle any loose cries.

 _I am scared._

She allowed the admission only in her thoughts.

* * *

Her weariness was evident in the slight dragging of her feet as she journeyed to refill her pitcher; however, the nightmares stole from her the security she had begun to feel, leaving her with a restless fatigue.

 _How quiet_ , she noted. _The full moon is bright and rain falls harshly… thunder strikes… and yet it is quiet_ _. It's much like that day._ Her eyes clouded and her shoulder tensed. _No… Soo-Won will not have moved yet. I still have time._

The cold bit sharply and she vaguely registered that with attendants ready for her to command, she wasn't required to attend to her own needs. In favour of relinquishing that feeling of helplessness, Yona happily ignored it. She charged onwards, an empty pitcher held snugly in her arms; and with each step, the vividness of her nightmares slowly deteriorated.

"Princess Yona?"

Her slow pace was pulled to a halt and she flashed a smile at the guards. A pair charged with protecting the treasure room. _So many unnecessary trinkets… its value seen only in the reputation it offers._

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," she replied. "I'm only a little thirsty."

They glanced at one another then back at her. "A maid should have been available… you needn't have troubled yourself, Princess Yona."

She was immediate in dismissing their concern; however, they were not deterred. As far as they were concerned, she was royal and trivial tasks were beneath her. _How suffocating._

One of them, a man with sharp and stern features, gestured to the other. "He'll fill your pitcher for you. You can return to your rooms, Princess Yona."

She cast her gaze downwards as her pitcher was taken from her, and pouted most childishly. With a note of defiance, she took over the absent guard's station. "As my inconsideration has compromised the safeguarding of this room, I will resume this spot until he returns."

They were flabbergasted… speechless… and Yona allowed a small smile of satisfaction.

"You are a stubborn Princess, Your Highness," the guard remarked once his partner had left. Yona blinked. Conversation was a detriment and the soldiers generally refused it; and speaking carelessly to _royalty_ was not done… but this was _friendly_ almost.

 _How naïve. I do prefer this… but our social standings declare this inappropriate. Trouble could arise from this._ She glanced at the man. _Though, just for tonight, I'll indulge in this light-hearted conversation._

"One of my better qualities." She beamed winningly. Before he had the chance to recollect himself, she inquired of his family. His eyes twinkled with merriment.

"My son was born just last week!" He stood proud, every bit the doting father, and Yona couldn't help a smile. "My wife is thankful he takes after her… she believes one stern face is more than enough in our household; two would require much patience on her part." His voice lowered and she leaned slightly to catch the soft-spoken words. "I think she secretly wants a scholar in the family. Thing is, our families are littered with soldiers. The odds are against her."

He crossed his arms.

"Ah, but all I want is for my son to find a dream. Something foolish. Something boundless."

Yona closed her eyes.

 _This is what I want to protect. My people… their smiles… their dreams…_ She giggled. _Maybe Geun-Tae is right; perhaps I am a foolish Princess… for I am much too greedy in my want!_

* * *

Completed on September 29, 2015. 2550 words.

* * *

 **Next chapter marks the third and last day of the Five Tribe meeting.**

 **I live in Australia; so when I refer to the seasons, I'm using mine as basis. Just quickly: Summer (Dec – Feb); Autumn (Mar – May); Winter (Jun – Aug); and Spring (Sept – Nov). I'll be using the seasons occasionally to reference the passage of time. As of now, it's Spring in this story… once April arrives, Yona will be 15.**

* * *

 **To** _ **jay**_ **(review #78):** Ah, the hairpin. You have no idea how much I had frustrated myself thinking about it.  Yes, she's still 14. I really wanted to keep this part canon but I also wanted to get it out of the way. Done and dusted. With how I've got things going, I'm not sure I could fit such a scene in if I went along with canon. In addition, I wanted to use the hairpin as symbolism… a reminder to Yona of what she was working to prevent/fix (i.e. Soo-Won's betrayal, her father's idealism, the impact of Kai's corruption on Kouka, etc.). Hope this clears up your confusion!

 **P.S.** Apologies for not mentioning this ( _rather important change in detail_ ) earlier; I usually write my author's notes before I start my chapters because I'm likely to forget whatever it is I want to say, but I somehow managed to completely overlook this.


	6. Banquet

**Shameless Promotion:** Akatsuki no Yona has been licensed in English!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Six – Banquet_

* * *

Yona slipped into the clinic, announcing her arrival with a bid for _ougi_ practice. Jin-Woo looked over a heap of bandages cluttering a table and regarded her with a mixture of resignation and regret. Putting ink to parchment, he replied in brisk sentences.

"I'm busy right now. Come back later."

"I'll help," she offered, eyes bright. Yona reached out to poke a roll of bandage, only to have her hand immediately slapped aside.

"You will sit."

When he stared pointedly at her feet, she obliged, sliding off her shoes. Yona lifted her feet up and wiggled her toes for Jin-Woo to assess. "They _feel_ better," she insisted.

He grunted, applying clean bandages to her healing wounds. Yona shuffled her dress robe once he was done and eyed the parchment he'd laid aside.

"I'm taking inventory," he explained, having caught her curious glance. "Go wait for Geun-Tae. He'll play with you."

She puffed her cheeks. _I am_ _not_ _a child._ Her indignation, however, was forgotten as she addressed a long-standing curiosity. "Why do you call him informally?"

"I address him appropriately when the situation asks it of me."

"Only then?"

He twirled his quill.

"As my lord, he has my respect. As my nephew, he's the imp who barfed all over my books."

* * *

She was beside herself with boredom. _Hak's at the meeting… Jin-Woo is too busy… Min-Soo has been absent since this morning…_ Yona huffed. _I never realised just how tedious it was in the castle._

With little to do, and her feet having grown weary, she resigned herself to her rooms… only to discover her ladies-in-waiting in a tizzy as they shuffled frantically through her wardrobe. An array of colours dominated her vision as they pulled out some of her best robes and inspected them with attentive eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she tentatively asked. "I thought we'd already chosen an attire for the banquet tonight."

"Princess Yona!" came the stricken reply. "Unfortunately, it's been stained with ink."

"Ink?"

"One of the new servant responsible for cleaning your rooms was clumsy with your writing tools."

Understanding lit her eyes. _My clothes fell victim to their bad luck._ She glimpsed the yellowing skies, indicative of the approaching evening, and nodded once. _There's no use in fretting! Let's see… Aha!_ Yona dazzled all with a smile as she drew on an inspired theme; and her eyes shone brightly as she called for her cherry blossom robe to be brought out.

 _Blooms of the spring. A time of renewal… and fleeting in nature. It's perfect!_

* * *

"Hak?"

She heard a thud as Hak leaned against the outside walls. His voice travelled easily through an open window.

"I'm here."

Yona felt relief as she wound her damp hair into a neat bun. Hak's presence offered a sense of comfort that calmed any and all edginess. She dipped a toe into the water, and immediately withdrew. _It's hot!_ Minutes later, she tried again. Though manageable, she wished it a little cooler. Yona sunk slowly into the tub.

Scrubbing at an arm, she asked, "How did the meeting go?"

"It went fine."

Her brows furrowed. _You are a difficult man, Hak._ Hunching her shoulders, she slid further under water, blowing bubbles at the surface.

"The banquet will begin soon," he reminded. "You should hurry with your bath."

 _Which means I'll need to get an answer out of him quickly. This moment, where prying eyes and ears are absent, is the best opportunity._

"How's your feet?" he asked.

"Healing," she quipped, a small smile tugging at her lips. Yona was gently cleaning the soles of her feet when, much to her surprise, Hak willingly offered information. _No prompting necessary! But… why?_

"You want to know what was discussed in the meeting." It didn't take her long to realise Hak was deducing her motives piece by piece. "It would explain why you've dismissed your attendants… and why my presence here has been ordered." He let out a low hum. "How devious you've become, Princess."

"I was only curious."

Yona stretched her legs and sighed in bliss. The water had since cooled and was a balm to her stiff limbs.

"We don't have much time, Princess. You shouldn't have decided on a late bath."

"But you weren't here yet!" she replied hotly. He laughed.

"Three points were discussed," he confessed, and Yona eagerly anticipated the rest of his words. "Consideration to raise taxes; strategies to deal with a possible recession; and renewing the truce between Kai and Kouka."

 _Raise taxes?_ She pursed her lips in distaste. _While it is one way to deal with a recession, its effectiveness is lacking._ Images of the Fire Tribe flashed in her mind. _Is there anything I can even do?_

Reluctantly, she put the matter aside in favour of the most wary of the three. _Renewing the truce…_ _I wonder what Kai's terms will be. Will they demand for more land?_ She wracked her brain for any small recollection of this situation but, to her frustrations, she found her mind clouded more by silken robes and elaborate accessories than her kingdom's politics. _Oh, wait!_ _Perhaps it's the Earth Tribe's territory that will be given away this time… Hak had mentioned it but I hadn't realised—_

"Nothing has been decided yet," Hak continued. "Kang Soo-Jin is pushing for a tax rise… but King Il is hesitant to accept." Yona's eyes lowered. "Though it looks like, in their worsening state, he may have his hands tied on the matter – it's only a matter of time now."

"I expected as much," she muttered to herself. Louder, she inquired, "What are the figures he's proposing?"

"Ten thousand."

 _And not to mention, there are the unrecorded numbers we need to take into account. Furthermore, I can't just assume that Touka Village is the only one._ She sighed. _But, thirty thousand Ling… it's no wonder the Fire Tribe were reduced to such a deplorable state._

"And while we aren't sure of what Kai will ask for, land has been discussed and it's been decided that Earth will offer its territory this time."

 _History is running its course._

Rising from the water, she carefully stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I doubt Geun-Tae was pleased."

"No."

She padded over to the window Hak had taken station by and, arms propped atop the wooden frame, declared, "At this rate, Kouka will forever remain subdued to Kai's will. Sometimes I wonder if father has a plan… or if his idealism has caused him to focus too deeply on the outcome to the point where he's lost sight of what's needed to reach it." _Or maybe, just like Soo-Won, I don't really know him either._

Hak stood silent for a while before he replied, "I'm not in a position to question him." Blue eyes slanted her way. "You'll catch a cold, Princess."

"Don't change the—"

"Ah. Would you look at that," he remarked. "We're out of time."

Seconds later, her ladies-in-waiting knocked on the door and asked, in barely veiled desperate tones, if she was done with her bath. As soon as they entered, they made a beeline for the pile of folded silk and immediately set to work fitting her attire onto her.

The sudden clatter of metal against the floorboards startled her and she hastily picked it up. Fingers smoothed across the hairpin, searching for cracks and absent stones – and when she found none, Yona sighed in relief… but her relief soon turned to frustration when she realised how much importance it still held over her.

 _Maybe I shouldn't think of it that way._ She stared down at the hairpin, a budding revelation brightening her countenance. _Instead… this hairpin will be a symbol of what I'm striving to change… a measure of my resolve._ Her hold on the metal tightened. _I will never forget… Is that atonement enough?_

"We're done."

Yona gave an experimental twirl and hummed in surprise.

 _I'd forgot how heavy all these layers were._ _It was so much easier to move around in my lighter clothes._ She twisted from one side to the other, and flounced towards her mirror. _It's been a while since I've been dressed in such grand clothes._

"How would you like your hair done, Princess Yona?"

She picked a lock of red by thumb and forefinger, violet orbs noting its familiar waves even as she registered the different length. _Should I have it cut?_

She breathed a soft sigh.

If only the little touches of familiarity she missed wouldn't appear so odd.

* * *

"Princess, if you continue your stand in isolation, you'll miss your chances to nab a male willing to wed you."

"That's quite enough out of you, Hak," she grumbled. "Besides, I'm hardly alone. You're here with me."

The hall glimmered brightly and merry tunes accompanied the chatter of their esteemed guests. A celebration fitting for the Tribe Generals.

"Yona, Hak!" Soo-Won made his way toward them. Little, upsetting memories peeked from where she had tucked it aside and she offered him a smile as she couldn't trust her voice.

Soo-Won reached for her hair, red tresses slipping easily through his fingers, and thoughtfully asked, "You're not wearing the hairpin?"

"It was too pretty."

He laughed and patted her head. "Silly girl."

Yona was unsure of what face she should make but eventually settled on a soft smile. _I miss this. I know I should dislike you but…_

"What have you two been up to?"

"She refuses to mingle," Hak replied blithely. "I'm the unwilling sacrifice sentenced to keep her company."

"Hak!"

Her exasperation was predictable, and she crossed her arms. _I've never understood why he insists on provoking me._ As he grinned beatifically, she pouted and made an obvious show of ignoring him.

It was Soo-Won who spoke next, remarking on the former headpiece wound around her wrist. It had been hidden under her sleeves, but Yona's movement had compromised its concealment.

"Is there a hidden meaning?" he asked innocently… but though Hak had dismissed the question with a snort, Yona's eyes snapped up to his. Her alarm grew; for though he exuded a bright exterior, his eyes had darkened just slightly.

Soo-Won understood. He knew what it signified… and it dismayed him. _I know you wanted him on your side… I know you didn't want to lose a friend if your plans ever comes to light… but I won't give him to you, Soo-Won. He's the one person I can't let you have._

"Princess Yona!"

Tae-Jun hurried towards her, eyes bright with merriment.

"I've asked my father and he's agreed to your request to visit Saika only if King Il has allowed it."

"Really? Then I should go express my gratitude."

Tae-Jun was only eager to guide her along.

"I'll save you some food, Princess," were Hak's parting words.

* * *

Yona had decided on getting a breath of air, away from all the bustle of company. The moon hung brightly in the heavens, and her thoughts meandered aimlessly. The cool breeze brushed lightly across her skin – enough to freshen and calm. She peered down at her wrist, running a finger over the feathers.

 _I wonder why I asked for this._ Yona tilted her head. _His loyalty was never in question… Does that mean I'm insecure? Or is it because it had belonged to_ _Hak_ _?_ Red warmed her cheeks and a soft, wistful smile graced her lips. _It seems I'll continue to rely on his strength for a while longer._

Hushed murmurs stole her attention and her adjusted eyes made out Soo-Won and Kye-Sook a considerable distance away. Feeling suddenly vulnerable and in plain sight, Yona hastily slipped behind one of the pillars. Her ears strained to hear their words.

"…Lord Yu-Hon… not… vain."

 _Uncle Yu-Hon._ Her eyes clouded. _I still can't believe that father killed uncle Yu-Hon. There must be a reason. Father valued family so highly… there's no way. Father wouldn't even let me take Soo-Won as my betrothed… wouldn't allow me to drag Soo-Won down with the burden of kingship. Something is… odd._

With a resolute nod, she silently affirmed, _Perhaps I should dig around for the truth._ Her mouth settled into a tight line. _I wonder what I'd do if father really did have uncle killed._

* * *

"Father?"

"Yona? Come in."

She pushed the door open a fraction of the way and peeked inside. Yona found him behind his desk, signing a parchment. At the beckoning of his hand, she gathered the confidence to step past the threshold. Her hands fisted her night robes and her tone gave away her uncertainty.

"Father… could you tell me a story tonight? I can't sleep."

"Too excited about going to Fuuga?"

She hesitated, but her father didn't seem to notice. _I can't help but wonder about uncle. Am I looking for reassurance?_

"Yes."

Yona took slow steps to a stool, lifting a full teapot and filling a teacup. _Chamomile… I suppose it can't do any harm._ Il left his papers in favour of slipping into the seat opposite her, and Yona took the liberty of offering him a cup.

Patting her hair out of her eyes, she sipped her tea, then requested, "I want to hear about King Hiryuu."

His smile was lively and full of mirth; and in a genteel tone, he began the familiar, age-old tale. Myths… legends… a bedtime story – but Yona knew better.

 _This wasn't the reassurance I came for… but it is one that I welcome._

* * *

Completed on October 31, 2015. 2243 words.


	7. To Fuuga

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Seven – To Fuuga_

* * *

"I wish you a safe journey and back, Princess Yona."

Mayu bowed lowly then led the horse saddled with the heavy weight of valuable artefacts down the path to Kuuto. They had departed early in the morning, only a few hours after dawn.

Yona blinked, a small frown knotting her brows. _For a moment, I thought the sight of her back seemed familiar…_ She shook her head then glanced up again; however, the brief flash of déjà vu had disappeared, leaving her to wonder if it had even happened. With a final glance, Yona spun around and headed back to the group.

"You're alone?" Hak asked as he hoisted her up onto the horse.

"Mayu had something she needed to tend to," Yona said. "She won't be coming with us."

Hak said nothing… but his gaze felt heavy on her back.

* * *

The ride to Fuuga was long and hot, but while her cloak shielded her from the sun's rays, it did little against Hak's needling. Her patience thinned and she pulled her cloak tighter over her head. _Endure it._ Her lips tightened into a grimace. _Insufferable. Incorrigible. Ill-mannered._ As she silently chanted, Yona felt her mood slowly lighten.

"Not cute," she murmured.

A thumb and forefinger reached out and pulled unforgivably at her cheeks. Yona squeaked at the sudden sting. When he finally released her, she twisted around to frown at him, rubbing her reddened cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"Disciplining you." He tapped her nose. "Lies are bad, Princess."

With the heat beating down on her, she didn't feel like retorting. Momentarily subdued, she faced the front. It was Hak who broke the silence.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to make deals."

She blinked at him, silently inquiring.

"You've been getting yourself into all kinds of trouble lately."

Though his words were condescending, his tone held faint traces of amusement. Helpless against his words, she could only reply with a small nod.

* * *

A hand crushed the letter, his lips tightening into a straight line. Kang Soo-Jin turned his eyes back down to the crumpled parchment, the contents of the letter leaving him dissatisfied and indignant. _Foolish merchants! Surely, they can get their hands on some more weapons._

Though Kouka was weak, it was not without its strengths. The Tribes were not to be trifled with. He needed to be prepared, else it would spell his downfall. _We must shut down our biggest threats._

With a frustrated sigh, he burnt the parchment.

* * *

Yona recalled a wisp of memory and, dismounting the steed, she hurried up the mountain path and peered past the trees and below. The expanse of Fuuga stretched far. _The last time I came here, I hadn't_ _looked_ _at it… but it's truly impressive._ Breathless, she murmured, "We're here."

* * *

Tae-Woo and Han-Dae stood guard by the gates. Upon spotting Mundok, Hak and Yona approaching them, they offered a lazy greeting accompanied by a yawn, courtesy of Tae-Woo. A flash of recollection startled her when many surrounded them. The young women clamoured excitedly around Hak and, now more aware, she noticed that he had _always_ been popular.

"Who's this?" a man asked, and Yona suddenly found herself on the receiving end of plenty curious gazes.

"Princess Yona," Mundok answered in her stead, evoking hums of interest. "There'll be time for idle chatter later. Hak, show the Princess to a room."

Once the crowd dispersed, Yona trotted to keep up with Hak's longer paces. Moments later, she noticed Hak had conveniently slowed his steps. _That's considerate of him._

"You're slow."

 _Or not._

Her eyes lifted to his, spotted the challenge, and then begrudgingly set her attention to her front. "My legs are shorter… but even so, I can still run away from you, Joo-Doh and Tae-Jun." _I won't be baited._ Yona expected a snarky reply but when Hak simply hummed a vague response, she tilted her head in wonder. "What are you thinking about?"

"General Soo-Jin." His eyes lit with suspicion. "I just can't understand it. What's his motive? Why the error in the ledgers? What of the missing figures?"

Yona was quiet, pondering deeply. _There is quite a few theories. His partnership with Li Hazara, his tribe promoting military might, his obsession with the throne… It's most likely to be something in support of his cause._

"Don't lose sleep over it," she said. In a lowered voice, she murmured to herself, "We still have time."

* * *

"He's very cute!" Yona gushed, patting Tae-Yeon's head. The four-year-old stared big blue eyes up at her. Tae-Yeon curiously inspected the adornment on her wrist. Feeling a little self-conscious, she pulled back her hand and shook her sleeve down.

"That's Hak's."

Han-Dae was quick to reach her side, pulling up her sleeve with surprising unreservedness. He blinked in disbelief then glanced over at Tae-Woo. "It's really his."

A smirk stretched across Tae-Woo's lips, and he discreetly nudged Hak's arm with an elbow. Yona watched the exchange with open interest.

"You gave it to her."

"I did."

"Why?"

Hak glanced at her, eyes travelling down to her now-covered wrist.

"She asked for it."

" _Why?_ "

The warning in Hak's eyes was evident.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Tae-Woo sighed, crossing his arms across his chest, visibly disappointed. "Is that all? I was sure there was something of a more… romantic connotation attached to it."

Hak none-too-gently jabbed the younger's ribs and growled, "That joke isn't funny."

A light blush stained Yona's cheeks… but while her embarrassment was plain as day, she wondered at the small twinge of discomfort in her chest.

… _I'm sure it's nothing._

* * *

With little to do until dinner and unwilling to stay cooped up in her assigned room, she had opted to wander through Fuuga. Tae-Yeon had happily decided to accompany her; however, Yona had a slight inkling that Hak had tasked him with keeping her out of trouble.

"I'm glad brother is back," Tae-Yeon happily remarked. "Is he going to stay long?"

Yona lowered her eyes, her lashes casting long shadows. She couldn't help the small ripple of guilt. "Only a week," she replied.

"Oh."

Yona noticed he was lagging behind slightly and sought a seat for them both. _Tae-Yeon has a weak body_ , she reminded herself. _I have to make sure he doesn't push himself too much._

"Princess—"

"Call me Yona," she insisted.

Tae-Yeon stared up at her then tested the name. "Yona."

"Hm?"

Eyes shining, he asked, "Do you like my brother?"

"Hak is… a precious friend. He's rude, and he likes to tease me; he often lacks tact and he's not very cute." Yona grimaced at the memories that surfaced. " _But_ , there's no-one I trust more than him."

Tae-Yeon beamed. "I like big brother too!"

* * *

Yona smoothed her hands over blue silk, a smile lighting her face. While the embroidery was of less workmanship than her detailed robes', she delighted at the lightness. _It'll make for easy travel._ The thought provoked a short sigh. Already, her brain worked exhaustedly on how she would manage to sneak out of Fuuga undetected.

"Princess."

Yona glanced at the doorway, where Hak stood imposingly in changed robes.

"Hungry?"

Her stomach offered a small rumble at the reminder and Yona glanced at the small table holding her small pouch. The three loquats she managed to pinch from the castle's kitchen sounded very appealing.

"Gramps told me to come get you for dinner."

She turned her attention to Hak then and in hurried steps, left her room. When Hak was too amused by her reaction to follow after her, Yona yanked at his sleeve. In demanding tones, she urged, "Let's _go_!"

* * *

"You mentioned a bet?"

Biting into a tender chicken leg, she blinked slowly at Hak. Realisation dawned on her and she swallowed harshly. Hak stopped snorting long enough to reach over and helpfully thump her back.

"Who did you make it with?" he prompted when her attention had been stolen by another of Han-Dae's loud antics.

"Jin-Woo."

"The physician?" he clarified.

She nodded, and after a hesitant pause, Yona decided to come clean. "When I injured my feet, I had to make sure he didn't tell father… so I struck a deal with him. I find him an apprentice within the week and he won't tattle on me."

"Why come to Fuuga?"

 _I should have realised I was backing myself into a corner._

"I… I can't tell you how I know, but there is someone. He lives beneath the cliffs just outside of Fuuga. He'd make a good apprentice."

She lowered her eyes upon seeing the mixture of confusion in his eyes. In all her years, she had never really left the castle; it would be odd if Hak _didn't_ notice the contradiction. _I don't have any other choice but to ask._ Though she tried her hardest, she couldn't come up with a good idea.

"Will you… come with me?"

"To find this apprentice?"

She nodded.

Hak tweaked her nose. "Don't look so eager."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes." He chewed on meat as he pondered. "But I'll be expecting something in return for my services."

Yona was very proud of herself when she managed to hold back a snippy retort. Wordlessly, she speared the last meatball she'd luckily snagged and, ignoring the pinch of regret, held it towards him.

He grinned smugly.

"That'll do."

* * *

Completed on December 31, 2015. 1555 words.

* * *

 **Apologies for the late chapter. RL obligations got the better of me; since the holidays began, circumstances (a.k.a., a second job) has led me on the path of sleep deprivation and constant hunger.**

 **Happy New Years, guys!**


	8. Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Eight – Unfinished Business_

* * *

It was the little things he'd noticed.

Yona had changed, that much was clear. There was a hardened resolve that hadn't been there before; she was seeking out things that had once held little interest to her; and though she retained a cheery exterior, Hak observed weariness in her eyes and wariness in her posture.

 _Battle-worn._ The thought was as fleeting as it was surprising and Hak immediately dismissed it as silly. _How could she know of the burden of battle?_

His eyes tracked her steady gait as they headed down a path along the cliffs. There was a light bounce in each of her steps and he wondered at her excitement. _And then there's also the troubling question of how she even knows of this… apprentice._

Hak's thoughts were interrupted when Yona stumbled over a rock. An arm shot out, wrapping around her midsection and quickly stabling her. He sighed inwardly as he withdrew. _Looks like she hasn't changed_ _that_ _much._

"Watch your step," he cautioned. "I can't have you breaking your leg on my watch."

Yona huffed. "Hak, that's not cute."

In retaliation, he ruffled her hair with more force than necessary, smiling when she responded with an indignant squeak and swatted at his hand. "Stop it, Hak! It's a pain to untangle my hair!" When he finally relented, he let out a bark of laughter at the sight of his handiwork.

 _Adorable._

It was his turn to stumble.

Not as dangerously as Yona had – and she certainly didn't notice – but there was no mistaking that he'd been affected. With a firmer resolve, Hak immediately banished the thought.

"Honestly!" Yona frowned, combing her fingers through her hair. _A futile attempt._ The thought brought on another bout of amusement.

"How much further until we get there?" Hak glanced surreptitiously at Yona. She hummed absently, violet eyes sweeping their surroundings.

"Haste makes waste," she replied, leading them onto a recluse path shadowed by numerous trees. "Stay observant; we're almost there."

* * *

Yoon threaded the needle through the cloth with expert ease, exasperation lacing his tone, "How many times are you going to trip? I _just_ gave you these clothes!" With a rough tug, he completed a final knot and bit off the excess thread.

The young priest sat cross-legged against the stone walls in only his pants while he patiently waited. "I didn't mean to trip—"

"You'd better hope not," Yoon muttered darkly under his breath.

"I was praying for everyone's happiness, then you called so I was going to come back but I didn't see the rock and my robes got caught by some branches and I was so distracted…" Ik-Soo turned concerned eyes up at the thatched roof. "Everything has changed."

Yoon didn't bother looking up from packing his kit. Ik-Soo's unclear ramblings was part of the norm and occurred daily – and Yoon had always been quick to adapt.

"What has?"

He hummed and then beamed warmly. "You'll meet them soon enough."

When Ik-Soo didn't follow up with an elaboration, Yoon rolled his eyes then lifted a shoulder into a careless shrug.

"Another cryptic line," he grumbled, tossing the patched robe at the priest. Ik-Soo shoved his arms through the sleeves then tied the yellow sash around his middle into a secure but clumsy knot.

"I should make some tea!" Ik-Soo announced, hurrying to the kitchen and only stopping when Yoon just as quickly grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"The last thing we need is another broken teapot," Yoon said. " _I'll_ make the tea."

* * *

Soft-blue eyes gazed at the sight of Fuuga, blond wisps of hair tickling his neck. He stood upon a sturdy branch of a tree as he bit into ripened fruit. _It took a while… but I've finally reached the Wind Tribe._ Blossoms fluttered as a cool breeze blew across, and he shook his attire free off the sweet scented petals.

His comfort lay only in the fact that he could sense her. He lifted his face skywards and closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight. Tossing aside the apple core, his arms reached high as he stretched. _I'll just have to search for answers on my own!_

Tugging absently at the fabric around his head, he remarked, "This has gotten very complicated, hasn't it, Miss?"

* * *

" _Long, long ago,_

 _When the bright red sun was eaten,_

 _And the world was dyed black,_

 _Let us call on the four dragons…_ "

Yoon plucked a plant by its roots, turning it every way in his assessment and cross-checked it with his book. _I can use this to treat colds._ His humming resumed only to falter seconds later when he spotted two strangers squatted by a bush and picking at berries. _Poisonous_ berries. Ruby red and succulent but they weren't edible for humans.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you," Yoon said. The girl whirled around, clearly taken by surprise. _But it seems the one next to her isn't._

"Who are you?"

"Yona," she readily supplied. "He's Hak."

Yoon's eyes narrowed, distrust apparent. "The Princess and the Thunder Beast." Though he lived with Ik-Soo in seclusion, he wasn't ignorant of the happenings outside. Monthly trips to the markets allowed him in on the murmurings of gossip.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here to see the priest," Hak said.

"Why?" His frown deepened. _They chase him out of the castle and now they've come seeking him? What are they planning?_ _How did they find him_ _here_ _?_ _We're located in a valley, for goodness' sakes!_

"He's the only one I know who might give me the answers I need," Yona said.

" _Everything has changed… You'll meet them soon enough."_

Yoon gripped his book tighter against his chest, confused and wary. _Ik-Soo couldn't have been talking about_ _them_ _, could he?_

His conflicted feelings frustrated him and, with a huff, he decidedly motioned for them to follow after him. Yona, a smile lighting her face, skipped to his side and patted his head with… _Was that affection?_

"Aw, you're too cute!" she cooed.

He brushed her hand away, slightly embarrassed and plenty indignant.

"Stop it."

"I like you," she declared.

"Heh, wait till Soo-Won hears about this."

"We'll be great friends," Yona chirped, pointedly ignoring Hak.

"I don't think so."

She remained undeterred. "We'll _definitely_ become great friends."

Yoon stared at her in disbelief then glanced up at Hak. "Is she always this obstinate?"

A brief pause… upturned lips… a mischievous glint of the eyes. "She can be worse," he replied.

" _What?_ " She aimed a fist at his left arm. "That's not true!"

"Oh, look," Hak said, easily dodging, "Wrinkles."

She gasped, hands flying to her face. " _Hak!_ "

And then Yoon understood. The playful streak… the taunt in his tone. Right from the beginning, it had been the Thunder Beast's every intention to rile her up. _And by the looks of it, he succeeded._ Yoon rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed. As he watched Yona chase Hak around, another thought struck him.

 _I wonder if they're lovers… they're both as bad as each other._

* * *

Yoon was stubbornly mute no matter how much Yona peppered the young boy with endless, frivolous inquiries. He exuded an air of independence… and slight hostility. She tried not to let it get to her but it did hurt. _Just a little bit._ In time, having run out of things to say, she fell silent.

 _I should have expected this… Yoon's distrust towards the nobility isn't a secret._

Her pace slowed somewhat, in keeping with her lowered spirits, and Hak prodded her to gain her attention. "Is it your feet?" he asked quietly. Yona blinked twice before understanding had her shaking her head.

"No, it's already healed for the most part," she assured.

The grumble of a stomach was loud enough to gain her attention. When she observed Yoon's reddening cheeks and the reflexive jerk of his hand to his midsection, as if to stifle anymore sounds, Yona was quick to act. Reaching into her pouch, she offered him a loquat. Yoon eyed it warily but eventually accepted; once received, he mumbled his gratitude, and not a word more.

 _It's a start,_ she thought cheerily.

"Loquats?"

Yona nodded at Hak, patting her pouch. "It's a treat," she said. "I had to take some."

"You picked it yourself?"

"No…" She stared at the ground, finding sudden interest in the tiny insects she was careful to step over, even as she fiddled guiltily with a sleeve, tugging distractedly at a loose end of a flowery stitching. "I took some from the kitchens."

"You stole."

"The jar was overflowing. I _helped_ ," she insisted.

Hak snorted. "Thief."

Pettiness laced her tone, "I'm not giving you one anymore."

"Hey, the foolish couple over there," Yoon interrupted. "We're here."

"We're not a c-couple!"

Yoon took in the brightness of her cheeks and the stumble over her words then glanced at the Thunder Beast. His eyes glinted with unadulterated mirth. Yoon blinked, feeling as if he had just stumbled across something he didn't particularly care to know.

 _I'd sooner believe that Ik-Soo isn't accident-prone._

With a shake of his head, Yoon crossed over the threshold and the two guests watched as he glanced around the house. "Looks like he's out at the moment." He waved at the ready refreshments atop a table. "Just stay here and wait." And with that, Yoon left the same way he entered.

"So he's the apprentice." It was a statement but Yona nodded anyways, already wondering how she would manage to convince him to come with her to a place that symbolised everything he distrusted most.

"If he agrees."

* * *

"It must have been difficult," was the first thing out of the priest's mouth upon setting sights on her. Yona giggled softly. _Familiar words._ "I'm sure you have some questions?"

She glanced out the windows, spotted Hak being ordered around by Yoon, and forced herself to calm. _It's okay… Hak is too far away to hear._

Ik-Soo lifted his cup and swallowed a generous mouthful of warm tea. "Ahh." He set the clay cup down, and Yona inwardly remarked on the action being the best choice to prevent an accidental spillage… especially in the case of Ik-Soo.

"I do," Yona confirmed. Her voice lowered into a whisper as she admitted, "I didn't know who else to come to. I'm not sure I understand what's going on. Everything happened so suddenly that I still haven't managed to wrap my head around it all… I only know what I _don't_ want to happen. That goal has distracted me from everything else… but I shouldn't run away from it."

Ik-Soo waited patiently.

"I've… _travelled back in time_ ," she blurted. Hearing it aloud had her flushed in mortification. It sounded absurd. She awaited some sort of condemnation but when none came, she turned violet orbs onto Ik-Soo's calm form.

"I know."

Those words were her undoing. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she dropped her head into her hands. Relief flooded her, flushing out her anxieties, and Yona fell into a noiseless sob. Only the sharp intake of breath every few seconds, the trembling of her shoulders and the scent of salted tears gave away her unruly emotions.

He patted her head and soothed, "You've been through a lot."

"I died," she said. "Hak… died. I saw it happen. I can't be sure about the others but I… I _sensed_ it. I felt it in my heart. But I don't…" She forced a pause, dabbing her eyes dry with her sleeve and taking in a deep breath to gather her wits and her thoughts. "What happened? How did I end up _here_?"

Yona awaited with bated breath as Ik-Soo closed his eyes, his hands clasped in the semblance of a prayer.

"An impromptu death marks an incomplete task; darkness has fallen… the red dragon perished… the land plunged into despair." His hands fell to his lap, his eyes opening. "You've been brought back to the time when the revolts began."

* * *

Completed on February 29, 2016. 2000 words.

* * *

 **As uni will be commencing today for me, I'll be even busier. Updates** _ **may**_ **become even more sporadic.**

 **I'm off to bed now. Enjoy the chapter!**


	9. Muddy Sounds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Akatsuki no Yona_. Praise to Mizuho Kusanagi for creating this band of misfits.

* * *

 **Fleeting Chances**

 _Chapter Nine – Muddy Sounds_

* * *

"I was sent back because I fulfilled that prophecy," she murmured.

"You were sent back because you would have," he corrected.

Her red tresses swayed as she shook her head, confusion splayed across her face as she swiftly rejected his claim.

"I died," she said, a hand clamping over the other to stop their trembles. "I remember the soldiers, I remember their swords, I—"

"You didn't die… because you are _here_." Through long locks of hair, his steely gaze was firm. "There are rules that cannot be broken – taboo, even. You were sent here just before your untimely end."

 _So that means… I survived. Against all odds, I lived._ Her face twisted, a hand laying above her heart. _Then why is there bitterness clawing at my chest._

"I want to change it," she declared. _I need to._ "Even if everyone is against me, even if my enemies persist, I will grasp at this chance."

He was quiet for so long, Yona began to grow anxious. Just as she opened her mouth to break the silence, Ik-Soo stood from his seated position, brushing off the dust from his robe. Offering a hand, he softly suggested, "Shall we go for a walk?"

Light wisps of wind brushed over her skin and cooled her mind as they followed a vague path to the familiar location of the small cliff below the waterfalls. She inhaled deeply. Refreshing… yet, tinged with the slight bitterness of the plants around her. _How nostalgic._

"You mustn't bottle up your emotions," said Ik-Soo. Yona's closed her eyes as weariness settled over her features. _I… know. Ever since coming back, I've pushed everything aside… because if I hadn't…_

"…if I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to move." Her words were a whisper, drowned out by the rushing of water. _Seeing father living and breathing again was almost my undoing; finding Hak alive incites my need to protect; knowing of Soo-Won's imminent betrayal frightens me… but what am I to do? I can't afford to deal with it_ _now_ _._

 _I don't have the privilege to grieve right now._

"Ik-Soo…" She gazed forward, caught between feeling uneasy and an odd sense of calm. Her fingers clenched against her robe. "How can I be sure that the decisions I make are the correct ones? I've written down what I want to do… what I need to change… but written words are different from taking action."

The priest dropped a hand on her head, patting her red curls.

"Princess Yona, once you have made a decision, you should be confident in what you believe. Everything else will fall into place from there."

She lowered her eyes, absently fiddling with the feathered accessory wound around her wrist as Ik-Soo's words echoed in her mind, serving as a potent balm to her worries. _He is right. My actions will only be as firm as my conviction is._

"I've decided. I'll find them again… the four dragon warriors."

"Things will be different."

"I know. I—"

"The four dragon warriors?" Startled, Yona whirled, her eyes wide. From amongst the trees, Hak was slouched against a moss-covered trunk. _How much did he hear?_

"The ones from the legend?" he prompted.

Yona knew she would have to relent _something_ to Hak, especially if his strength was required, and she took no pause before replying. _Hak's no fool… he'll figure it all out one way or the other. I just hope he finds out most of it from me. But until then…_

Yona nodded in affirmation. "Will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?" he muttered, scratching his head. "Even if I'd said no, you'd set out alone, wouldn't you?"

Her unwavering gaze was all the confirmation he needed.

"I could always tell your father, you know."

"You won't. I trust you. You won't tell."

The only indication of his bafflement was in his slightly too-long pause. Hak sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "I'll be skinned alive," he mumbled under his breath. " _Twice._ "

In as few as ten strides, Hak swiftly crossed the distance between them. Offering the priest a nod, he gave Yona a nudge. "We will discuss this later. For now, we should head back to arrive in time for lunch, before anyone notices our absences."

Yona nodded. Turning her attention back to Ik-Soo, she bowed.

"Thank you."

The sincerity that laced her words brought about a smile on the priest's face. It was thick with gratitude and heavy with emotions. For alleviating some of her worries, she couldn't thank him enough. "I'll be back."

However, as she walked away from him, the wind carried the soft lull of his parting words.

"But Princess, pay heed to my words: it would be unwise to believe the gods to be on your side. The will of mortals cannot hope to sway the will of the gods'."

* * *

"—cess. _Princess._ "

The snapping of fingers startled her out of her reverie and she involuntarily shivered, her hands retreating into her sleeves, as the early morning's cool breeze swept past her. _I've sat here for too long; my fingers are as cold as ice!_

Hak was perched lazily on a banister, finishing off a handful of ruby-red berries; the moment he found her attentive, he leant back against the pillar. Yona blinked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not too long." He shrugged. "I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to notice me but then I got bored." Hak pointed to the centre between his brows. "Wrinkles," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or relieved when her stomach growled, _loudly_.

"Good thing I brought breakfast," he said, waving his hands towards the bowl sat beside her. "Should still be warm."

The last tendrils of heat left her bowl of porridge once she lifted its lid but, as she cupped it in her hands, she discovered it was still warm, which offered her slight comfort in the face of an inevitable confrontation with Hak.

"Yesterday… back at Ik-Soo's place," she began hesitantly, peering up at Hak, hoping to gauge his reaction. His expression didn't change, which only worried her more. "How much of our talk did you hear?"

"I arrived when the priest was telling you to be sure in your choices."

Hopping from his seat, he squatted in front of her and scooped a spoonful of the porridge. Holding it to her lips, he ordered, "Open." Yona's lips quivered, her cheeks bright.

"I can do it my—" Hak ignored her, taking the opportunity to feed her. Her eyes widened in alarm and she was forced to cut herself off before she could choke.

"Eat."

Eyeing him resentfully, she chewed. He chuckled, dropping the spoon back into the bowl.

"Heh, guess I'll have to watch my back for a while." With that remark, he straightened into a stand. "I'll see you later then."

"Where are you going?"

A thumb jerked in the direction of the woodland behind Fuuga. "Gramps is going to train some of the new kids. He's making me help out."

"Why in the forest?" she asked. When Hak eyed the porridge meaningfully, Yona obediently took in a mouthful.

"The forest is a better place to train; the ground is rougher, less stable, and the mountains are steeper."

Her eyes shone with eagerness.

"Can I come too?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity! Let me come too," she insisted, placing the bowl aside. "Please?"

Suddenly afraid he was going to reject the request, she grabbed onto his sleeve and once more pleaded. When he said nothing, Yona shook his arm. "You mustn't be petty, Hak," she scolded.

"Petty?" His eyes twinkled with unbridled humour.

"You're being mean."

"Mean?"

"I'll go anyways."

"Will you?"

She spotted the small smile tugging at his lips and her eyes narrowed. _He's making fun of me_. Yona willfully sulked as she mumbled, "Bully."

He poked a cheek with his free hand, and she released him in favour of swatting his hand aside. Shaking his head, he remarked, "You are an outrageous princess."

"I simply know what I want," she corrected in a mumble as he strode off. When he looked over his shoulder and saw that she hadn't made any attempt to follow after him, he waved her over.

"Make sure to keep up, Princess."

That was all the prompting she needed.

* * *

As hard as she tried to keep up with Hak's longer strides, Yona quickly fell behind. _Even though he's carrying all those sandbags._ Pushing aside an overhanging branch, she huffed, miffed at how out of breath she already was. She was no longer cold, sweat lining her forehead. _This is embarrassing. I'm not even wearing my heavy robes today._ Forging onwards, she came to a grim decision, _I definitely have to increase my stamina._

"You're joining us today, Princess Yona?" Han-Dae asked, bouncing over to her side with an exuberant grin lining his lips. A glance behind him saw Tae-Woo follow at a more leisurely pace, his hands _full_ with his share of sandbags. _Extra full. Han-Dae must've dumped his own share onto him… if that glare is anything to go by._

"Yes—"

"No."

Peeved, she frowned at Hak, who had stopped walking to wait for her to catch up to him.

"Just a little," she compromised.

" _No_. You're going to stay out of trouble."

She gave pause, long enough for Hak to believe she'd taken his words seriously. With a soft hum and a small shake of the head, she pleasantly remarked, "That doesn't sound like me."

There was a skip in her steps as she hurried over to Mundok, carefully and swiftly evading any protest from Hak.

* * *

"But this will help with my dancing," she insisted, pulling a fib off the top of her head. "The fitter I am, the easier it will be to perform. It's just running, Hak."

"You're wanting to run with the recruits," Hak said. "That's _training_. On top of that, you won't be able to keep up—"

"Hak," Mundok interrupted, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "She's right. It's only running."

"Gramps—" His eyes narrowed in disbelief. In lowered tones, he asked, "Just what are you scheming this time?"

"Let the Princess experience it for herself. She should be allowed to make her own decisions. Should she decide that this type of workout isn't suitable for her, it'd be much faster than you trying to convince her out of it."

With a clap on the shoulder, Mundok turned his attention back onto the lively bunch of ten. Hak released a deep sigh then nodded her way. Her countenance visibly brightened.

"I _will_ moderate you if you try anything extra," he warned.

"Listen up!" Mundok bellowed, his voice ringing loud and deep. "Each of you will grab four bags. Two to the waist, two to the legs, and then it's up the mountains you'll go – to that rocky perch up over there." He pointed ahead and Yona squinted to catch a glimpse of the distant mound of rock he was referring to. With a grin that spoke of unkind promises, he announced, "Last one there misses out on lunch." An outcry rustled through the crowd. "And today's cooks are feeling rather generous – _pork buns_."

Yona counted exactly three seconds of silence. What followed was a protest even louder and more upset than the last.

"I'll just ask mum to save me some," one young woman mumbled, loud enough to be heard only by a few standing close.

Mundok were one of those.

"Not this time. She's promised – a debt for saving one of her bed sheets from a muddy fate." Her lips pursed, her face soured. "And that goes for all of you other cunning brats also." His grin widened, wild and smug. "I've got leverage _everywhere_."

"Is there something special about these pork buns?" Yona half-whispered to Han-Dae.

He nodded, arms crossed against his chest, his expression solemn. "They're delicious, one-of-a-kind; the dough is soft and chewy and the meat has so much flavour and is just— _mmhm_." He stuck a thumb up, then shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Lord Mundok is being mean, threatening them with this."

 _Oh! The ones Mundok brings over sometimes when he comes to the castle. Aw, it's been so long… I'd almost forgotten._

"Yeah, no one else makes them like we do," Tae-Woo added. Nudging Han-Dae with his elbow, he said, "Come on, we should get up there. I don't want to miss out on my share."

They left then, embroiled within their competitiveness with one another, their shoulders burdened with multiple canisters of water they'd freed off the trainees who'd carried them over. Their speed matched for a short while, but soon enough Han-Dae was in the lead.

"Let's go," Hak said, pulling her towards the direction the two had left in.

"But the sandbags—"

" _Whoever wins_ ," he stressed, cutting her off cleanly, "gets one demand fulfilled by the other. No exception."

The distraction succeeded.

"You're proposing a race?"

"Yes."

Yona hummed, brows knitting together as she contemplated. _This already has me at a disadvantage. I can't help but feel like I'm being cheated. But… the chance to have Hak owe me a favour_ _is_ _rather tempting. Especially one he's not allowed to refuse._

"I'll even give you a minute head start," he offered graciously.

 _How generous._

She nodded. "Okay."

"Your minute starts now."

Off she shot, as fast as her untrained legs would take her. Her unstable trot made for a more strenuous exercise and she was beginning to feel the effects of running on such terrain up a mountain. Twenty seconds in and her throat was already dry.

Glancing ahead, she delighted in seeing the rocky stop point nearing with each step. _At least the goal is within sights._ From atop the rock, she spotted Han-Dae wildly waving. _It seems his speed remains unrivalled._

* * *

"Hurry up, Tae-Woo!" Han-Dae said. "You have to see this!"

Tae-Woo sighed, finally reaching the rock. He grumbled under his breath, "Damn." _I'm no match for him when it comes to speed._ "What is it?" Settling down beside his friend, he followed the direction Han-Dae had nodded in. The distance made it slightly difficult, but the bright red was quite tell-tale. _What's going on?_

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

"Why…?"

"Not a clue." A moment later, Han-Dae leant forward and subsequently burst out laughing. "You're _kidding_ me."

"What are they doing?" Tae-Woo mumbled, watching as Hak followed after her. _A race? It's not even fair._

Very soon it became clear to the both of them that Hak was taking it rather easy. The speed he was going at was only a fraction of his real strength, keeping a short distance between them, but every so often he would speed up, forcing the Princess to quicken her pace, before slowing down again.

 _He's teasing her._

Tae-Woo shook his head, grabbing a water canister and taking a mouthful.

" _No way!_ " Han-Dae whispered excitedly. "Is this… do you think… is this Lord Hak's form of _flirting_?"

Tae-Woo choked.

* * *

 _I don't want to lose._ A quick glance behind her informed her that her minute was now up. Her frown deepened when she noted that Hak kept the length between them at a very specific distance… It was almost _lazy_. At that biting insult, she urged her legs to move faster, her indignation shaping into motivation. _I_ _really_ _don't want to lose._

Ducking and dodging past trees and branches, she panted heavily. She sensed Hak steadily, _easily_ gaining ground across the small distance she'd worked hard to put between them and another look behind her shoulder confirmed it. _Not good._ Desperate, she picked up a handful of fallen nuts littering the forest grounds and, without an ounce of hesitancy, she lobbed one at her opponent, aiming for his knees.

"You're cheating," he accused, swiftly dodging.

"Rules were never discussed," she quipped, following up with yet another toss. "Besides, there are no rules when it comes to war."

The bark of laughter that erupted from him startled her and she stumbled over an exposed root of a particularly spotty tree. _One I could've easily avoided if I hadn't been distracted_ , she thought with a huff as she quickly righted herself.

"This isn't war," Hak recovered long enough to point out. He easily batted aside the two nuts she'd thrown in quick succession. _It might as well be_ , she thought. _The stakes are undoubtedly high and the reward is worthy._ With a determined grimace, Yona pushed her legs to take her further, disregarding the burning of her muscles and the shortness of her breath.

She threw yet another at him.

 _Foolish expenditure of energy_ , Jin-Woo's disapproving tone resounded in her head, and Yona was forced to acknowledge the remark. Though he'd said it during one of her worst defeats by him in _ougi_ , it was also true in this situation. _But there's not much else I can do. I don't have the same skills Hak does and I'm too panicked to concentrate solely on the run._

 _Then you've already lost_ , a small part of her brain commented.

Yona didn't have time to ponder long on the thought. She came to a quick stop in the face of a new adversity. Shoving the rest of the collected nuts into a pocket of space in the folds of her clothing, she tilted her chin upwards and withered at the sight of the path above the rock she was to take. _I could scale this boulder… or take the longer route and go around._

Hak was _very_ close now, slowing to a stop just a few metres behind her. _Waiting to see what I'd do_ , she realised. With a determined hum, she pushed up her sleeves and grabbed at the large rock, fingers slipping into tiny cavities and dents, and she used her feet to push up off the ground.

Yona's thin arms shook at the strain of carrying her weight, and once she was halfway up, she began to regret her impulsive decision. A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead and her breath stuttered with exhaustion. She could hear Hak snickering behind her. _Oh, very mature._

Unfortunately, her distraction costed her.

Her hold slipped.

Hak cursed.

Yona's heart thumped loudly as she adjusted her grip, clinging tightly, her thoughts heavy with the sudden confrontation with danger. _Stupid! Concentrate!_ The rock wasn't the biggest in size but a fall from the height she'd reached could earn injuries.

Yona continued to climb, one steady hold at a time, and attempted to disguise her anxiousness by addressing her tense bodyguard. "Are you just going to stand there, Hak?" And then, because he _still_ wasn't moving, she added, "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to beat you and I _will_ lord it over you."

 _That_ received a snort.

"Dream on, Princess."

And with that remark, he easily scaled the rock, surpassing her with a taunting grin, and stood imposingly atop the boulder. Watching… waiting… _provoking_. Yona tamped down the urge to fish a nut from her pocket to toss at him. _What a menace._

The thought spurred her on, her pace quickening even as her worn muscles begged for rest.

At last, with a final push, her efforts gave way and she hauled herself atop the rock, pausing to catch her breath. She quickly swiped her face with a shaky hand. _Heavens, that was exhausting._

Lifting her head, she assessed how much more of this she would have to endure. _Up the path, round that rock, and then up to where Tae-Woo and Han-Dae are…_ Her brows furrowed. _What is it they're saying?_

"…money's on you, Princess Yona!" Han-Dae bellowed.

 _They're…_ _betting_ _on us?_

Close by, she heard a sigh. She didn't need to look at Hak to know that he didn't appreciate their little wager either. "He's never going to end that losing streak of his."

 _Wait… is he saying that betting on me was the wrong choice?_ Her eyes narrowed. The mirth in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. _The nerve!_

She ran.

 _No way am I losing now._

She concentrated solely on moving one foot at a time; her legs were a rubbery mess and her hair was sticking uncomfortably to her face… but giving up was _not_ an option – was never an option. Haunting memories reached for her – _sharp, uneven breaths; danger only a step behind_ – but she quickly pushed it aside with a frown when she stumbled back in the present. _Not_ _now_ _._

Up, up, up she went, dodging past a cluster of rough rocks and ducking under overhanging branches. Hak was still retaining a fixed distance between them; but it wasn't until they had less than a hundred metres left that he decided it was time to switch their positions around – and all of a sudden, he was ahead.

She sought for the nuts from earlier and, in her haste, accidentally released two, watching with rapt attention as Hak evaded the first only to fall when he'd sidestepped into the path of the second. Yona nearly gaped, and was unable to hold off the surprise that sounded in the back of her throat. _Here's my chance!_

With newfound strength, she hurried towards the finish line, relying mostly on adrenaline to fuel her. Up at the finish point, Han-Dae's and Tae-Woo's cheering thundered loudly.

In moments, Hak appeared beside her.

"I'll be taking this win, Princess."

Her heart sunk as he ran that tiny bit more than what her legs could achieve, gaining ground ahead.

 _No!_ Without thinking, she launched at him in a last second bid to win. Before he crossed the point, her attack hurled the two of them across; her attempt at a tackle brought them down to the ground, knocking the breath from them both.

Yona pulled herself up, stared below at his stunned visage and promptly broke into peals of delighted laughter. "You should've seen your _face_ ," she gasped.

"You lost."

That was enough to unearth her spirits of competitiveness.

"I did _not_ ," she said hotly. "It was a tie! We finished at the same time."

"Because you cheated."

"That's slander." At his insolent smirking, she wanted desperately to pull at his hair. "I made a _tactical decision_."

"Because your first attempt at cheating failed."

She slapped a hand over his mouth, a glower marring her flushed face.

" _I told you_ , it's _not_ cheating!" Yona moved aside, gingerly picking out the leaves from her hair and brushing the dirt off her robes. With a huff, she muttered, "You could've let me win."

"I doubt you'd be pleased with that."

"No," she agreed, extending a hand out to help him up, "I would not."

* * *

Perched atop the rock, the four of them gazed at the steadily moving figures below. Once they had reached more than halfway, a few of them began to slow – and Yona watched with fascination as Mundok, who had kept up a leisurely but even pace behind, began catching up to them. The sight of Mundok approaching was evidently enough to get each of them moving forward at a more urgent pace.

"They could be faster," Tae-Woo intoned flatly, propping his chin atop a hand as his posture relaxed into a slump.

His words brought a hunch to her shoulders because she knew she had been much slower than them – the speed between them wasn't even comparable. Yona tried to take comfort in the fact that they'd all been exposed to some training or the other since they were little, unlike herself. _Which means I have my work cut out for me._

"They're not that bad," Han-Dae said matter-of-factly. "We were worse off, remember?"

"That's only because Lord Mundok woke us up at _four_ , and he hadn't threatened us with food either," he recalled.

"I'd never seen Lord Mundok turn so dark a shade of red than when he found you asleep, snoring behind some bushes."

Tae-Woo winced. " _Don't remind me_ ," he groaned, inciting curiosity in Yona at just what repercussions had occurred but she stamped it down to ask another question that had been eating at her since the this whole thing had begun.

"Why the use of sandbags?"

"Weight-bearing exercise," Hak answered, chewing on a rice ball he'd brought with him. When she kept stealing glances at it, he snorted once before reaching into the pocket of his coat and tossed one her way. "It's a type of exercise that forces you to work against gravity. Gramps is planning to implement a bunch of those into their workout regimen."

"We don't use the typical weights the other tribes do," Han-Dae added. "We _could_ import some from Kuuto but we have more than enough sand to make it more convenient to just use it."

Yona hummed thoughtfully.

"What other type of exercises fall under weight-bearing?"

Hak carelessly shrugged. "Walking, running, hiking… and dancing."

Yona perked up. "Dancing?"

He nodded.

Her excitement rose. _Dancing! No-one would suspect a thing._

The ones at the forefront of the group, a small number of four, finally reached them. One of them sprawled across the group, flushed and fatigued while the other three attempted to get their breathing in order.

"How was it?" Tae-Woo prodded, mirth lacing his tones.

They were too tired to even glare.

"Lord Mundok is _insane_ ," a young man gasped between short breaths. "My legs are all jelly. I want to sleep so badly."

"You'll get used to it," Han-Dae piped up unhelpfully, tossing them each a canister of water. "That was only a warm-up."

One of the women groaned, wiping a cheek with the back of her hand. "Though I suppose I'd rather Lord Mundok than, say, General Geun-Tae?"

That brought about a hum of consensus.

More arrived, joining in on the conversation after they'd staved off their thirst and asked their own questions.

"But what else is Lord Mundok going to get us to do?"

"Can we cast these sandbags off yet?"

"I don't wanna move anymore."

"Why? _Why_ did I sign myself up for this?"

"Well, damn," another young woman said, popping up next to Yona and leant forwards for a better look. "It looks like the slower ones are all being subjected to Lord Mundok's special brand of enthusiasm."

Which turned out to be the sight of Mundok hot on the heels of the last three runners, rapidly firing arrows at them, all the while hollering at them to _move_.

"I'm glad I'm not in their positions."

There was another unanimous murmur of agreement.

* * *

"For the rest of this morning, I'll be letting Hak take over your training," Mundok announced.

Loud cries resounded and a glance to her left saw the sight of Mundok procuring a pork bun. _Taunting them_ , Yona observed, as he waved it in front of them.

"Eyes on me," Hak ordered.

She caught a plea from within the group, "Please be gentle."

Another snorted.

"Tae-Woo, Han-Dae and I are carrying one of these each," he said, upending a pouch he had dangling from his hip and held up a large marble. "Split into three teams. Your role is to take these off us. We'll grant you a handicap – our sight; however, there _is_ one condition to this activity. Your strongest player cannot have an offensive role."

" _What?_ "

Yona frowned, halting in her movements. _But then how would that…_

The three targets wrapped a cloth each over their eyes.

"Begin!" Han-Dae hollered gleefully. With that, all three dispersed, splitting into different directions and attracting a group each.

"Mundok," she said, shuffling closer to his side. "Why did Hak say that they couldn't use their strongest member?"

"Why do you think?"

Her eyes dropped down to her fidgeting fingers. _To win, they need attain the marble. Their strongest team member isn't allowed an active role… but as teams… responsibilities are assigned…_

"A test for leadership qualities?"

"Hmm, you're not wrong," he said, "but there's more to it than just that. You'll soon see."

She frowned. "Even though Hak offered a handicap, it still feels unfair."

Mundok cackled. "That's because it _is_."

* * *

 _Mundok was right. There is so much more to this test that I'd failed to see._ Yona trailed after Hak as they, with the exclusion of the new recruits, descended down the mountain. As none had won, Mundok ordered for all ten to jog back to Fuuga. _This activity tests their stealth, their strategic thinking, and their teamwork – how well they can fully utilise their teammates while at a disadvantage; a test on the dynamics of their sudden makeshift team, as well as on their own abilities as individuals._

Han-Dae relied on his strongest power, his speed. While his combat skills may not be up on the same level as Hak's or Tae-Woo's, his speed more than made up for his lack. He had successfully ran his group ragged, letting them tire themselves out. Halfway through, when one had managed to sneak up on him, she saw that his speed wasn't limited to horseback riding or his feet – his reaction time was just as swift.

When she had begun observing Tae-Woo in the middle of using their ambush strategy against them, Yona had been surprised when she realised just how perceptive he was. He had read their movements perfectly and had quickly broken down and countered any sort of working strategy they had formed.

Meanwhile, Hak had fended his marble through brute force. He had taken to tripping the group of four who'd come at him and by the end of it, a small pile of disgruntled young adults by his feet, Yona was _almost_ sure that he had done so for the fun of it.

Their dealings had been _merciless_ and Yona had watched in utter awe.

"But what's the point of flaunting your skills, Hak?" she asked, sensibly skirting a jagged rock. "How would that help them?"

"The goal isn't for them to them to grow afraid and shy from stronger opponents, but to experience what they could become in the future."

 _A motivation of sorts?_

Sunlight warmed her cold fingers and she flexed them lazily. The air scented of appetizing foods the closer they trudged and her stomach grumbled good-naturedly.

She smiled.

 _Just in time for lunch._

* * *

When Yona entered the dining hall, she was unsurprised at the crowdedness and the merriment that shook the large room. Chatter painted the scene with a liveliness that was plenty different to the picture back home at Hiryuu Castle – a handful at her table could never compare to the many that sat here.

Sake accompanied each table – and, as she peeped curiously at a bottle, a glance from Hak warned her away. Yona stared down at her reverted body. _I suppose I_ _am_ _a bit too young._

Seated between Tae-Yeon and Tae-Woo, she had a clear view of Mundok, seated opposite her, smacking Han-Dae's back hard enough to leave him breathless. Hak ignored the commotion beside him; seated two seats away from his grandfather, he happily left Han-Dae to fend for himself as his proxy against Mundok's enthusiasm.

"Tae-Woo! Pass—"

"The egg rolls, I know," he said, rolling his eyes at a chipper Han-Dae.

"My favourite, right after the pork buns," he gushed. "It's so fluffy and just sweet enough—"

Han-Dae's sentence was cut short when Hak stuffed a roll of bread into his open mouth.

"You're noisy."

Though Han-Dae frowned indignantly, he finished the roll in three large bites.

Yona laughed. _As expected of the Wind Tribe… never a dull moment._ She helpfully tugged the plate of quickly-diminishing pork buns closer toward Tae-Yeon when she spotted him reaching precariously across the table, his sleeves dipping dangerously low into his bowl of soup.

"Princess Yona."

Yona glanced up at the clearing of Mundok's throat, midway through ripping apart a slice of bread. The mischievous glint in his eyes had her immediately straightening her back. "You are approaching adulthood. Are there any suitors vying for your hand?"

Surprised at the sudden direction of the conversation, she very nearly dropped her bread. Yona coughed, eyes wide, and her words stuck in her throat.

"N-Not quite yet," she answered clumsily. _Tae-Jun does_ _not_ _count._ Appetite lost, she set her bread onto her plate.

There was a sudden yelp as Han-Dae cried out, his eyes swinging to his left as he nursed an injured foot. Following Han-Dae's accusatory glower, she saw Hak wearing a most unpleasant expression. Mundok grinned smugly.

"Then how about you take Hak off my hands?" He pointedly eyed her left arm. "Don't think I haven't seen the band that circles your wrist. Should I take that as a promise of betrothal?"

Yona reddened, an embarrassed squeak passing her lips. Sensing incoherent stammering on the tip of her tongue, she wisely kept quiet… only to gasp when a particularly large leaf of lettuce slapped her unexpected matchmaker across the face.

"Springing something like that on me when I'm trying to eat…" Hak muttered darkly, already standing.

Mundok was quick to recover, launching into a loud rebuke.

"Don't waste food!"

Yona witnessed hypocrisy as the elder grabbed a handful of rice from his plate and hurled it at Hak. Han-Dae, caught between the two, protested loudly, shielding his head from the sudden onslaught of rice. He ducked under the low table as Hak took hold of some bean sprouts, popping up by her side with a pitiful whine.

"I _just_ took a bath," he said as he picked rice out of his clothes and hair, glaring at Tae-Woo when his friend laughed in the face of his predicament. Tae-Yeon good-naturedly brushed off some he had missed.

Han-Dae sniffed, his eyes tearing. "You're so good to me, Tae-Yeon!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yona wondered aloud.

"Nah," Tae-Woo mumbled, chewing on meat. "Happens all the time."

Han-Dae nodded. "If we try to stop it, we'll only get caught up in it."

"They'll tire themselves out soon enough," Tae-Woo assured her, filling his plate high. "The only thing in real danger is the food."

With an affirmative nod, Han-Dae snatched the plate of the remaining pork buns, ignoring the cries of another who had reached for it also.

"The kitchen staff are sick of their behaviour," Tae-Woo explained when he spotted her confusion. "They refuse to make new food if _those two_ are just going to waste it anyways."

"Which means," Han-Dae piped up, "that by the time they're done, the food is all gone and we're still hungry."

"It's not all the time," Tae-Yeon chirped.

"It still happens more times than we'd like," Tae-Woo muttered. The adults, some unmistakably flushed and tipsy from the abundance of alcohol available, echoed the room with raucous cheer; Yona heard bets flying around wildly over who'd win this round.

"Besides, all the kitchen ladies love you," Han-Dae added, eyeing the man beside Tae-Yeon warily and tucked the pork buns closer to him. " _You_ never have to worry about going to bed hungry."

 _Cuteness trumps all_ , Yona thought with a smothered giggle.

Thankfully, after a while and with substantial amounts of foods still left, Hak and Mundok both settled and returned to their eating. Yona was adamant in avoiding the topic of a possible betrothal between herself and Hak.

Instead, she busied herself by engaging in conversation with Han-Dae and Tae-Woo – or rather, she was content to look on, occasionally offering hums of agreement and her own thoughts. They had been discussing the various instruments that was taught in Fuuga and, soon enough, she found herself once again the topic of the table.

"Do you play any instruments, Princess?" Han-Dae asked.

Hak snorted.

"Only a little of the Koto," she said, good-naturedly ignoring Hak.

"Ooh! Play something for us?"

Yona stiffened. "Oh n-no, I couldn't." _The last thing I want to do is make an embarrassment out of myself. My skills are certainly wanting._ "I'm not that good at it," she admitted in a small voice.

"It's fine," he chirped insistently. "No need to be modest."

She winced.

"Leave it alone already," Hak said. "The Princess here is not one to hide behind modesty."

She blinked at the slight to her person. _He has no tact at all! He's not even_ _trying_ _to be subtle._

Turning to her, he suggested, "Perhaps you should take example from our womenfolk." His tone was a tad smug. "Observe expertise, glean some worthy traits… shed your own lack of grace."

 _He is_ _relentless_ _._ Narrowing her eyes, she held back a subpar retort. _However… he's not wrong. Undoubtedly, there are many areas I can improve myself in. The last thing I want to do is encourage such behaviour but… shall I take his advice?_

"Though that alone may be a challenge."

 _That's it!_

She flashed a beatific smile, relishing in satisfaction at the surprise that crossed his features, and replied, rather thoughtfully, "I don't give you enough credit, Hak. It seems you _do_ have some good ideas once in a while."

His eyes widened, and she awarded herself a small smile and a mental pat on the back.

 _It's not every day I get one up on Hak._

* * *

And so Hak's provocation and her own stubbornness found her sat formally three hours later, her legs tucked beneath her, a little ways away from the group of women under the tutelage of their instrumental teacher. She kept her hands still in her lap. Though none had minded, she _had_ imposed on their lesson and the last thing Yona was going to do was fidget when her goal was to observe.

Yona was in awe.

The firm plucks… the heart-thumping melody… its unwavering message…

 _My skills are incomparable to theirs._

They're skills were on a different level than hers, but rather than dejection, a flame of curiosity burned in her heart. Their music had been of the legends of dragons whispered across the lands, the thundering of their roars, the fierceness of their actions, their cries… and their patience towards humankind.

It moved her, echoed within, tickling her senses with emotions she didn't understand.

The initial explosion of sound, the gradual build-up of their roars shook her. She clasped a hand at her chest – an involuntary action. _It's… hard to breathe._ The mood was thick and heavy, the sounds brash and wild.

Just as quickly as it had arrived, the composition shifted.

It softened into a somber grace, into a sadness that had her heart tightening and her eyes welling; because she understood this feeling especially… understood the emotions embroiling within her, the sting of revelation.

She _knew_ , for Zeno had told her of King Hiryuu. It had been brief and equally quiet, and the dark sky overhead had provided little relief, but it had been enough for Yona to know of the legendary King's death and the pain that came with it.

The dragons were crying.

They were mourning.

And it _hurt_.

Before it could become too unbearable, the melody changed once more. _Unshakeable… firm…_ _free_ _._ Yona closed her eyes. _As free as the wind._ Her lips twitched in amusement. _What a simple dream._

All too soon, the sound softened once more. It was neither sad nor was it biting. The love for King Hiryuu and the gradual acceptance of that of which the King loved. The crystal-clear tune tittered softly against her ears, like droplets of water, soothing her soul.

 _Such gentle sounds._

She opened her eyes when the last note was struck.

"That was a good performance. Perhaps it is due to having an audience."

All of a sudden, she found herself under the scrutiny of the instructor. Her succinct, no-nonsense tone could rival that of her politics-loving instructor, Tutor Song.

"It was wonderful," Yona offered.

"Do you play, Princess Yona?"

"I dabble a little in the Koto," she replied, sure to keep the hesitancy out of her voice. "I'm afraid my skills are nowhere near this level of competence." Yona's eyes never wavered as she requested, "May I trouble you to offer some pointers?"

"Very well." Gesturing to her left, she said, "Please retrieve one of our Koto for the Princess, Mi-Ri."

The woman took a minute to flip through the bound music sheets before finally settling on a page and handed it over to Yona. "Play this for me."

Reading the notes of the simple melody, Yona gathered her nerves and plucked the first string.

She winced imperceptibly. What a muddy sound… nothing like the crisp, clean sounds that had echoed the room previously. _I shouldn't have skipped out on practise._ The instructor's lips pulled into a grimace but all she said was, "Again."

Yona obeyed with a determined nod.

* * *

Yona's fingers hurt.

The music instructor, Hisui, had listened to her clumsy sounds and, unimpressed, had her replay it over and over until she had finally been satisfied. Before Yona had followed the others out of the room, to which she had noted the darkened sky, she was assigned many parchments to practise from.

"She had been so appalled," Yona thought aloud matter-of-factly as she laid comfortably on the veranda just outside her room, staring upwards at the stars. The skies were much clearer in Fuuga than in Kuuto. _Small delights._ She'd appreciate them while she still could.

"Who had?"

She startled but relaxed once she realised it was only Hak.

"Instructor Hisui."

He blinked. "You were serious."

"Of course."

She only spared him a short glance when he sat beside her, tilting his head skywards to follow her gaze. Feeling an odd ache for reassurance, Yona shifted closer, huddling against him. If Hak noticed, he didn't say anything. The silence between them was relaxed until Hak wondered, "How do you plan to encourage him to return with you?"

"I'm not quite sure," she admitted. "He cares little for the royals. I can't fault him for it… but it will make it difficult to ask for his cooperation."

"Coercion?" he suggested jestingly.

She took it seriously anyways.

"No. I want him to join us _willingly_."

He paused thoughtfully. "Then I suppose you'll have to have him make an exception for _you_ in some way."

She hummed in assent. "I expected as much."

"You'll have the chance to try out your charisma tomorrow, Princess." His voice trailed off. "It's been on mind since a few days ago." Fingers curled around her arm and Yona blinked startled eyes up at him. Her silent query was met with no response.

He brought his face close to hers and she balked… only to realise that his grip still hadn't loosened. _It's like he can see right through me._ Steeling her nerves, she forced herself to meet his eyes head-on. _It would do me no favours if I averted my gaze now._

"You're hiding something," Hak finally said. He released her then. "You've been weird lately."

An observation, without a hint of accusation.

Her fatigue made her tongue loose, her reply vague. Yona's words sparked curiosity… and carelessly proved his suspicions true.

"My secrets are my own."

A pause, small tension leaking into the air – but it quickly dispersed once Hak shook his head dismissively, glancing back up at the skies.

"If you won't answer that, then tell me about how you found out about the existence of the four dragon warriors'."

She frowned, unsure how to reply.

"I'm cashing in my win," he said quietly. "Answer my questions."

She stilled. Comprehension dawned on her and she raised alarmed eyes to meet his calm, expectant blue. _He planned this… and, damn me, I didn't suspect a thing!_

"A promise should be honoured."

With a heavy heart, she wondered what she should say. _Shall I break it to him gently… or should I just get to the point? Should I lie again? Should I pepper my words with half-truths and try to put it off for another day?_ _Will I continue to go around in circles?_

She was so deep in her musings that when Hak reached over to tap her on the shoulder, she flinched violently.

He stared at her with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Is everything alright?"

"No… Yes… _I don't know_. Just—" She sighed. "You have questions. Ask them."

Unfortunately, her jittery emotions left her further unsettled. His eyes bore deep into her nervous form. _He will not accept anything less than the truth._ Yona opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She bit her lips, her brows pulled into a frown.

 _If I think about this logically,_ she thought, encouraging herself with a pep talk, _there's no safer place than_ _here_ _in Fuuga to tell him. It'll need to happen eventually – at the very least I can have control over the location to divulge these words. The castle is too dangerous. There are ears everywhere. But am I ready to deal with this?_

She knew she was not.

But, regardless of that, she would anyways.

"Say I believe you about the myth surrounding the four dragons," he began quietly. "What do you intend to do with them? What is your purpose in seeking them out?"

Her head snapped up to look at him in bewilderment.

 _Of all the things he could've asked, all the suspicions he has on me, he chooses to forgo them in favour of asking_ _this_ _?_

"What is it?"

"Y-You're not going to ask about what secrets I'm keeping?"

He was silent for a brief moment.

"You'll tell me when you're ready. I'll wait until then."

Yona was stunned.

She closed her eyes. _His trust is deserving of the truth._

"Kouka will need their strength one day."

* * *

Completed on September 22, 2016. 7602 words.

* * *

 **[1] I live! This chapter is long overdue. Between all the exams (and by god is linguistics being downright horrid right now), trying to move into a new place and other various personal things, I may not have been aware of just exactly how many** _ **months**_ **had passed by.**

 **Hopefully, the slightly longer length of this chapter is decent enough of an apology.**

 **[2] I made it so that Han-Dae was also fast on his feet, on top of his being the Wind Tribe's fastest horseback rider. His quick reaction time, however, was a conclusion I'd made from one of the more recent chapters –** _chapter 116_ **.**


End file.
